


Erik Lehnsherr: The Professional

by Ethannol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hitman Erik Lehnsherr, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Charles Xavier, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol
Summary: Charles had a guardian whose true identity was a hitman working with the notorious mob boss.Charles had a miserable childhood that he loved his mother with everything he had, but his mother refused to love him back. He loved every guardian of his and he tried so hard to love his present guardian, Erik Lehnsherr.It seemed like his love went to some weird place, but that's ok because he got a complicated childhood, so who could blame him, right?





	1. Chapter 1

【一】

第一次遇到他母亲的遗嘱执行人时，Charles才只有十五岁。

“犹太人？”Sean在他们又一次演出结束之后问道。

Charles坐在后台一张化妆台旁边，拿手托着下巴，一脸温柔地盯着面前的镜子，“德裔爱尔兰人，”他这样回答，“而且他是个律师。”

他们的道具负责人Alex拖着一只跟硬木棺材差不多大小的道具箱跌跌撞撞地往前走，路过Sean时，他拍了拍对方的肩膀，用一种半是怜悯地快吐了的表情跟Sean小声说，“友情提示，别再问下去了——他的节目还有二十分钟就要准备开场，我可不想让他满脸色情状的走上台去迷惑观众——”

“嘿，他说我的表演很得体，”Charles皱起眉头，从镜子前转过脸。他长得很年轻，不会超过二十五岁，在后台昏暗的灯光下被映衬得很苍白。他的流海也垂在额头上，这让Charles看上去有一种英国绅士般的忧郁感。

Alex举起双手，表明我此刻不想跟你吵。

“他今天会来看你的演出吗？”Sean好奇地探着头。

Charles叹了口气，重新转回去，后背也佝偻起来，整个人仿佛都变得消沉了。Sean张了张嘴，拿不准自己是说错了什么话才导致Charles突然失意。

“Erik Lehnsherr是个大忙人，”Alex讽刺性的勾起一边的嘴角跟Sean解释，“通常每个月总要消失那么几天，从Charles萎靡不振地频率上来看，这个月又到了他消失的时候？”Sean的嘴变成了一个O型，他从化妆台地镜子里跟Charles对视，“伙计，你要是真的这么在意干嘛不直接说出来呢？很明显他现在还是单身。”

“Alex，他是我母亲的遗嘱执行人，我从十五岁开始就认识他了，”Charles说，无可奈何地摊开手，“如果他对我感兴趣他一定早就会表现出来。”

“不一定，他可能在等着你长大成人。”Sean跟他说。

“三年前我就迈过能够合法结婚的年龄了，”Charles伤心的拿起一支眼线笔，盯着它，好像那玩意儿能代替Erik听到他的告白一样，“这么多年过去，他大概只是把我当成是一个孩子——继子，或者养子什么的。”

“别那么乐观，”Alex偷笑着打击他，“也可能是个累赘，他是你母亲的遗嘱执行人，别忘了你母亲遗嘱上的条款，”Alex像模像样的重复，完全无视了Charles朝他丢过来的粉底盒，“‘你要负责Charles的生活直到他能够完全独立’——是不是这么说的？‘剩下的财物你都可以拿走’——Charles，等你完全独立，他还能剩下多少钱？”

Charles责备的注视着他，然后面无表情地转过去。他的余光瞥到了桌角的信封——那里面安静地躺着一张Erik Lehnsherr开给他的支票，数额算不上多么巨大，但足够Charles短期内不为吃穿住行而发愁。他忍不住又叹了口气：对于Erik来说，他可能真的只是他母亲留给Erik的一个需要抚养的孩子，他痛恨承认这一点，但他不得不说这大概是真的。

同其他与Charles年纪相仿的男孩不同，Charles基本没有固定收入。他在一家马戏团里表演魔术，毫无疑问是他们有史以来最优秀也最年轻的魔术师，可他同样需要资金支持，老团长Lorenzo Cruz在一场演出意外中身亡，Charles为了把这地方经营下去不得不向家里讨要援助，那是他破天荒的头一次想要跟母亲和解，他的母亲——或者说他母亲的遗嘱执行人Erik Lehnsherr——答应了他的请求。那时候Charles的母亲已经重病，Charles是在医院楼下的一间快餐厅里第一次见到了这个男人，瘦高挺拔，线条冷硬得仿佛一把不近人情的手术刀。

Charles不知道自己是怎么陷入到这样一场畸形单恋中的，因为Erik，从本质上来说，在他母亲死后就变成了他法律意义上的监护人。

他不止一次想问Erik是怎么跟他母亲认识的，毕竟通常遗嘱执行人等同于遗嘱受益人，约等于伴侣或者血亲。他不记得自己家有这么一位血亲——而且Erik也否认了这一点——那就只剩下一种可能：他的母亲把Erik Lehnsherr看成了她的伴侣。Charles在这种想法下不可遏制地感到头皮发麻，因为他对父亲这个概念的印象，还基本停留在Kurt Marco那张脸上。但是Erik不置可否，只是告诉Charles说自己跟他母亲的关系，Charles不需要知道；Charles只需要知道Xavier夫人在任何时候都没有做过令他或者他生父会蒙羞的事。

这当然不能解释任何东西，Charles依旧无法控制的爱上了这个Erik Lehnsherr，尽管他的爱总是被Alex嘲笑为父爱缺失，可他不在乎。在他彻底独立之前，他可以肆无忌惮的享受自己的幻想。

远在纽约另外一端，在一间脏兮兮的墨西哥餐厅里，店铺门口懒散的悬挂着“关门歇业”的牌子。从餐厅外面看一切平静，只有偶尔爆发出的噪声显示着餐厅里正发生着某些不同寻常的事情。

“三分钟，Rodriguez，你在浪费我的时间，”此时此刻，Charles幻想的对象正坐在餐厅后厨的一张椅子上，他手上拿着一支消音处理过的手枪，用漠不关心的神态盯着准备台上一个被五花大绑的中年墨西哥后裔，“你以为Shaw会谅解你一时的疏忽吗？三天前看到我的时候，你就应该有所察觉。”

那个中年男人脸上的肥肉颤抖着，因为自己的眼泪和鼻涕被憋得满脸通红，“求求你，”他哀求着说，“求求你——”

“两分半，”Erik舒展了一下自己的手臂，用拿着枪的那只手的手指敲了敲手表表盘。

那个中年男人像是突然被激怒了，他奋力一搏，想要从准备台上滚落到地面，坐起身，但Erik几乎没费多少力气，只是很随意地抬起手，朝Rodriguez的大腿上扣动了扳机，对方像个大号的破娃娃那样重重跌了回去。

“一分半，”Erik说。

“——你们这群该死的黑手党！”中年男人大声咒骂，用所有能想到的语言尽可能侮辱眼前这个家伙，“杂碎，渣滓，活该下地狱的恶魔——”

Erik弯起嘴唇，摇晃着手指掐住了对方的脸颊，“我敢打赌，Shaw不会喜欢你这条舌头。”

他一边说一边从左手旁边拿起一把小刀，满意的看到对方颤抖着哽咽住了。  
忽然，Rodriguez脸上的神色慢慢变了，他带着恶毒的笑压低了声音，“Sebastian Shaw那条大船就要沉了，Erik Lehnsherr，黑王最得力的助手——你知道有多少人愿意花高价钱让你也跟着他一起腐烂——”

“你是一个失败者，Roz，”Erik显得毫不关心，“失败者总是格外话多。”

Rodriguez皱起脸，他肥胖的嘴唇里喷着吐沫星子，“——不知廉耻的犹太婊子！你活该这一辈子都只能东躲西藏的活在谎言里——没有人怜悯，也不配得到爱——你跟Shaw，你这个可怜虫——他杀了你的母亲，骗了你，你居然还被他蒙在鼓里，死心塌地的为他卖命——”

Rodriguez的话没能说完，一颗子弹准确无误地射进了他的鼻梁之间，彻底终结了他的生命。他的脸还因为暴怒而扭曲着，但他再也发不出声音了。而也就在那一瞬间，Erik脸上的表情第一次没有了那么宁静，他高深莫测，像是混杂着最深不见底的仇恨——那不同于单纯的愤怒，也不是灵光乍现的狂躁，而是一颗埋葬最深的种子，是刻在骨血中的熊熊燃烧着的火炬。然而那也只是一瞬，它消失的太快，似乎从来没有出现在Erik脸上，又似乎只是后厨晃动的灯光下的幻觉。下一刻，Erik重新戴上他平静无波的面具，他在Rodriguez的裤子上擦了擦手，收起自己的武器，最后抬起手，看了一眼手表上的时间——Charles的演出已经开场半个小时了，以纽约该死的交通状况，假如他现在赶过去，大概能够有幸看一眼散场。

Erik掏出钱夹，从最深的那个夹层里拿出一张折叠整齐的演出入场券。他走出墨西哥餐厅，汇入纽约街头熙熙攘攘的人群，然后在街角位置停下来，拉开车门钻进驾驶座——纽约这地方停车位置拥挤的吓人，但他动作顺畅的开出了那个几乎头尾相挨得小区域，滑进主干道。

一整个夜晚Charles都心不在焉，他像是个等待家长来观看圣诞演出的学生，失望，焦虑跟委屈并存——他的家长今晚不会出现，Charles从一开始就很清楚，可他还是不可避免的感到难过。Sean从他身边走过去，拍拍Charles的后背，“你今晚表现的非常好，”他说，“别让Alex影响到你。”

越过肩膀，Charles朝他露出微笑，“谢谢。”

Hank抱着蓝色的道具服挤到两个人身边，Charles后知后觉的从座位上跳起来，帮他一起拖。

“搭车吗？”Hank问他，“我们计划去对面那家酒吧里坐坐，庆祝一下。”

Charles从蓝绿色的绒毛背后盯着Hank。

“观众席坐满了，”Hank跟他解释，“Moira说的，我们需要为后天开始的巡演鼓舞士气，你知道。”

“哦！”Charles恍然大悟似的表示赞同。

实话实说他很想留下来，万一Erik会出现呢？尽管Charles很清楚当Erik决定来看他的演出之前，Erik一般都会提前告诉他，如果没有，那就表示百分之九十九的可能是Erik压根不会来。但他的内心还是忍不住期待能够在散场的人群里看到对方。他已经养成了这种坏习惯，觉得这大概就是后半生的命运：在无望的单恋和期许中度过余生。

他拖着Hank的服装道具，把那个蓝色的大家伙收进箱子里，然后重新走上舞台去拿喷雾器，他踏上咯吱咯吱的木板，忽然目光瞥到一个距离舞台不远的人影——高挑英俊，穿着一身剪裁得体的西装外套，双手插在口袋里，当有人经过他时，他礼貌周到的欠了一下身体给对方让开道路——

“Erik！”Charles朝那个人影大喊。

对方回过头，视线聚集到Charles脸上的时候，Erik露出笑容，他朝舞台这边走过来，Charles差不多连滚带爬地跑下高台，险些被舞台灯绊住，Erik弯曲了一下膝盖抱住他，或者说是接住他。

“我以为你不会来了，”Charles整张脸都兴奋的发光。

Hank在他背后的舞台上叉着腰，居高临下的朝这俩人大喊，“你该看看他这一整晚的状态——”

Erik举起右手跟Hank遥远地打了个招呼，皱着眉头微笑。他温和的跟Charles说，“这是你巡演前的最后一个夜晚，我不会错过今晚的演出。”

“你好，Erik，”Charles像个兴奋的高中生，领着他的监护人穿过散场人群，走过四敞大开的道具箱——这一路上有无数人跟他的监护人打招呼，跟他开玩笑说Charles在他出现之前过得有多凄惨，直到Charles脸色通红。

Charles跌进他的化妆间，手忙脚乱地把东西塞进自己的书包，然后抡过肩膀。Moira在他开溜前朝他的背影大吼，“——后天早上十点半，Charles！如果你害的我们错过航班——”

“我保证！”Charles头也不回的喊，他的目光牢牢钉在自己的监护人身上。

Erik则一只手放在Charles后背，侧过身体跟Moira说，“我会确保他准时，放心。”

他比Charles要高出不少，从这个角度上看确实很像是Charles的监护人。

他把自己介绍给Charles认识时，Charles才只有十五岁。

Charles是核武器专家Brian Xavier和Sharon Xavier的儿子，是Kurt Marco的继子。他第一次见到这个反叛家庭的富二代是在中心医院底层的一家快餐厅，Charles不是一个传统意义上的好孩子，他很小的时候就已经同自己的家族决裂，一直到快要活不下去的时候才主动提出和解。那个时候马戏团的团长Lorenzo Cruz刚刚过世，尽管Charles在他这个彻头彻尾的陌生人面前表达的很委婉，但Erik还是很清楚的知道Charles提出和解的原因是为了钱——他母亲Sharon Xavier的遗产。

生活总有不尽如人意的时候——Erik告诉他，没必要因为你选择的生活方式感到不安，更加不需要为你的努力而羞愧。

他们都在命运浪潮的裹挟下步履蹒跚，Erik目睹了Charles的整个青春年代，他得承认，这小子已经相当不错。

“你父亲会为你骄傲的，”Erik在Charles坐上车之后说。他们都知道在Erik提到Charles的父亲时，他说的是Brian Xavier——他从来不会称呼Kurt为Charles的亲人。这让Charles的心里舒服很多，尽管Kurt与他母亲结婚，那不代表Kurt就有资格被称作他的父亲。

在开回他们住处的路途上，Charles始终很兴奋，Erik保持着程度适中的好奇，他偶尔提出一两个简单的问题就能引逗Charles滔滔不绝的往下说——除了杀人放火之外，他毕竟还是一个律师，这是他作为律师的基本功。假如换成Erik的任何一个客户，他都可以很好的隐藏起自己，只会让别人觉得他很专业，很有耐心，是一个绝佳的倾诉对象。但他旁边坐的乘客是Charles——

“你今天过得怎么样，”转过第三条街道时，Charles逐渐安静下来，问他道，“很累吗？”

Erik盯着前面穿行的车流，趁着等红灯的一分钟时间里小幅度舒展了一下自己的手指，“还可以，”他回答，“我的工作对我来说没有难度，只是客户，”他扭过脸，在前面一辆车的车灯映照下显得格外深沉，“——客户表现欠佳。”

Charles跟Erik Lehnsherr住在同一间别墅，当他刚刚发现自己对Erik不正常的迷恋时，这简直是一场灾难。那时候他大概才跨过青春期的门槛，每个早上就躲躲藏藏的不肯去客厅吃早饭，他也很少跟Erik交谈，总是尽可能跟他的监护人保持一定距离。Erik在他又一次昼伏夜出的时候逮到他。Charles以为自己会挨揍，或者挨骂，然而没有——“想跟我谈谈吗？”Erik问他，看上去有点儿精疲力竭，也很别扭，Erik说，“我不是你的父亲，我知道，但我还是想……照顾好你，为了让你母亲安心，Charles，你想让你母亲放心吗？”

他们开着一盏光亮不太强烈的落地灯，Charles心烦意乱，连他自己都不确定他想要什么。

他爱他的母亲吗？当然，那是Charles的天性；那么他爱Erik吗？Charles抬起眼睛看了看他的监护人，他爱他的方向似乎有些不同寻常——尽管Charles还不知道那个方向最终会把他带去哪里，他只知道他爱他的母亲、他记忆中片段鲜少的父亲，他也爱Erik，他爱Erik和他爱前两者的感觉大不相同。  
“听着，Charles，”Erik小心谨慎地尝试着跟他说，“我没有做过任何人的父亲，我也很年轻……缺乏经验——”

“我不想你做我的父亲，”Charles打断他的话，嘟哝着。

Erik沉默了两秒钟，这不是一个脾气友善地家伙，Charles内心很清楚自己应该耐心听Erik说完，他敢肯定，就连眼下这场谈心，都耗尽了Erik Lehnsherr的全部好心情。果然，当Erik再开口时，他的声音有种置身事外的冰冷——Charles怀疑Erik跟他的客户或者他的对手就是这样说话，准确无误的表明：跟我对着干，你得不到任何好处。

“听上去你别无选择，”Erik说，“你母亲把你交给我，因此除了老老实实我这儿，你什么地方都去不了。没有我的同意，你什么地方也别想去，除非我把你踢出门——Charles，我不清楚你这些天都在外面见过什么人，但是假如，”他顿了顿，让自己口气中威胁的成分稍稍沉淀了一下，“你见到我不想让你结交的人，我不会让你——或者让他为所欲为。”

在Erik说完这些话的一小段时间里，整间屋子里没有人出声。

Erik意识到自己口气太重了，确实就像他说的那样，他没有跟人交流感情的经验，在变成Charles的监护人之前，他一直过着朝不保夕的日子，相互伤害与主动出击是他最要命的职业操守。但Charles不是他的暗杀目标，也不是他恶棍一般的同事，硬要说的话，Charles Xavier是他主动要求领养的儿子。

Erik深深吸了一口气。

“你到底是干什么工作的？”Charles突然发问。

Erik警觉地眯起眼睛。

“跟你打交道的一定都是混蛋，”Charles自言自语地嘟哝了一句，“弄得你也好像他们中的一员——”接着Charles坐直了身体，深呼吸，然后他看着Erik的眼睛说，“我不想你变成我的父亲，实话实说，我基本上没有父亲的概念，我也不知道该怎么跟一个父亲相处，Erik，我想跟你变成朋友。”

这下轮到Erik Lehnsherr发愣——朋友，在他短暂一生中，他从来没有朋友，他只有敌人。他怀揣着自己最黑暗的小秘密，在一个又一个谎言中挣扎求生。

“你看，”Charles带着一种小小的希望问他，“你也没有当父亲的经验，可你在工作中肯定有朋友，对不对？”

Erik看了Charles一眼，在心中充满讽刺的想：你一定不想知道我是怎么跟他们相处的。

“但我依旧是你的监护人，”Erik最终威胁着他作出让步，“跟什么人打交道，你依旧要过我这一关。”


	2. Chapter 2

【二】

Charles撞见他的监护人招ji是在他准备出发前的一个晚上。

作为一个像模像样的监护人，Erik Lehnsherr几乎很少夜不归宿，然而就那一晚他被他的客户绊住了。

那是个投身军火生意的意大利商人，他们为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事在Erik的办公室里一直耗到凌晨。Erik不是朝九晚五的工作族，因此也很少按时上下班，他当然用不着担心明天需要早起，可没完没了的斡旋让人头疼，就连他都快要绷不住了。 

最终，那个意大利军火商打出了最后一张牌——他给Erik带来了一个女人，弯曲的卷发就像是中世纪走在大街上的贵妇。这个军火商把话说的很委婉，压根儿没有提到任何不妥的字眼，只是说希望她能替自己表明对黑王的一点敬意。

实话实说，xing这个字眼，对他们这群人来说只是一个名词，Erik在很早的时候就已经放弃了从xing生活里寻求快乐，那玩意儿偶尔能够带给他些许刺激，但也就仅限于此了。他不打算结婚也不打算建立家庭，除了BrianXavier跟Sharon的儿子，他在这个世界上无牵无挂；而Charles——很快，Charles也就不会是他的负担了。

二十岁是一个很好的年纪，对这个世界的好奇达到了沸点，不止一次的，Erik注意到Charles跟身边的人产生出某些不同寻常的火花。这小子长大了，他想，可能比他预想的速度要快了一些，但Charles毕竟还是长大了，不再是他们初次相遇时那个一团糟的男孩子，为了追求自己的生活而奋不顾身，又在遭遇坎坷的时候不得不向亲人求救。其实Erik挺喜欢那个时候的Charles，小小的个头，长得也偏瘦弱，仿佛多年营养不良的小树苗在一夜之间窜高，自己的肩膀尚且稚嫩却妄图肩负起整个宇宙的重担——别人——原本属于Lorenzo Cruz的重担。他根本不适合当家，Erik那时候认定，他只适合长在某个象牙塔里，做一个等待着超级英雄去解救的小王子。

他会变成一个好人，Erik理所当然的想，就像他的父亲，怀揣着对这个世界的无知快快乐乐的活下去，然后结婚组建家庭，从此幸福美满。

自己不会陪伴他走到那个时候，现实是他根本不可能陪伴他太久，即使他有这个想法，现实也不会允许。

但他仍旧会陪着他，直到Charles不再需要——如同Sharon的遗嘱里所写的，“完全拥有独立自主的能力”之后。

Erik从西装口袋里掏出一张美金，用中指和食指夹着朝对方勾了勾指头，他在灯影晃动里看着那个女人循着他给的暗示低下头，用嘴唇去咬——他毫无感情的看着，头一次感到无比孤独。这种感觉尽管贯穿了Erik Lehnsherr的整个人生，但他很少真的去感受：他从来都是独自一人，直到Charles出现。

很快他又会变成独自一个人了——他的脑袋慢慢向后仰倒在沙发靠背上，用手掌抚摸着这个随便叫什么名字的女人的后颈，他毫无快乐的享受着性，闭上双眼——跟Charles生活在一起的时候，他总有无数个面具，他是纽约市数一数二的人身伤害案件的律师，他是个合格的父亲，一个脾气不怎么好的商人，一个慈善家；但当他一个人，他就会变回ErikLehnsherr——黑王手下最臭名昭著的帮凶。他当然会死，最好的结局对他来说是同黑王一起在在地狱里腐烂。他从不去教堂，Erik觉得那地方对他这样的人就是个讽刺。当Sharon Xavier把Charles托付给他的时候，那个可怜的女人用充满温柔的眼睛注视着他说上帝会保佑你的，Erik——不，上帝不会保佑他，上帝从未在他的生命中出现过，否则他早就该到地狱里去了。

Charles其实很少去Erik的办公室，他唯一光临过一次是为了找Erik要钱。

这个大名鼎鼎的律师的办公室在市中心一栋摩天大楼楼顶。极具讽刺的是，Erik让他的办公大楼隐没在纽约林立的水泥建筑物当中，却偏巧又是最突出的一层：从这个位置上往下看，让他仿佛是个异世界的枭雄。

Erik的办公室没有锁门，这有点儿不太寻常。毕竟上一次他来找Erik要钱的时候，Charles要冲破重重门禁跟关卡——Erik好像把自己隐蔽在堡垒里一样。

然而这一次Charles没有费心敲门，他循着办公室门缝中照射出来的灯光，很容易就找到了Erik所在的位置。

说不上是什么原因，Charles的心脏狂跳起来，他曾经无数次幻想自己跟Erik坦白，但是他都没有勇气。从十五岁开始他就爱上了这个男人，他很清楚Erik身上有无数缺点：自大轻浮，对世界充满怨恨，Erik是他的监护人，用一种别扭的方式在照看他。Charles把这归功于Erik的童年。诚然Erik比他大上不少，有十几岁——大概都不能算是标准意义上的一代人了。他知道Erik的童年经历过战争，他的父亲Brian Xavier是核武器专家，也是Erik童年那场战争中的英雄。

“我知道你的父亲，”Erik在他们第一晚住到一起时跟Charles说，“Brian Xavier——假如你经历过我所经历的童年，Charles，你很难忘记这样一个名字。”

那还是Charles第一次听到别人提起他的父亲，“他是个什么样？”

“美国人，”Erik说，“你们战时的宣传语上都写着美国队长，而我们则都在想那个著名的核武器专家会结束这场战争，把坏蛋送下地狱。”

Charles的眼睛亮了一点儿。

Erik在他的卧室门边露出微笑，“好好休息吧，Charles，”他笑着说，“你的父亲是我所知道的这个世界上最好的英雄，他值得你为他骄傲。”

Charles轻手轻脚地走到门口，听见里面传来悉悉索索地响声——透过门缝，他看到Erik坐在沙发上，或者不能这样说，Erik怀里搂着一个女人，那双长而粗糙的手掌沿着对方的身体慢慢往下滑，Erik在亲吻那个女人的颈侧，不是用一种多么温柔的方式，但足够说明一切—— 

Charles一下子从头凉到了脚。

在Charles小时候，这个世界上有很多让他难以理解的谜题。比如说他父亲的死，比如说他母亲突然放弃了对他抚养的责任，转而彻底投向酒精；这么多年以来Charles独自漂泊在外，这个女人居然也没有想过再同他联系，直到重病缠身。

Charles一直都知道他不是他母亲最宠爱的那一个，他的母亲总是有一大堆秘密，也总是要求小小的Charles为她保密。

“你有新情人了吗？”Charles这样问过她。

而这个问题的答案就是他挨了一记耳光，打在他那张稚嫩漂亮的小脸上，Charles从小到大为他不合时宜的好奇心付出过很多代价，渐渐的，他学会了如何避免挨打。

他有时候很难理解他的母亲，他无数次看见自己的母亲站在父亲的书房门外，从门缝里悄悄向内张望，那一年Charles还不到上学的年纪，他在睡梦里醒过来，走去拽了拽他母亲的睡衣下摆。他母亲朝他做了一个噤声的手势。

“哦，Charles，”Sharon Xavier用一种近乎时痛苦的目光注视着他，又深情又难过。

——她也用类似的目光注视过他的父亲，在BrianXavier没有留意的时候，她就用这样的目光深深凝视，直到Charles的父亲看向她，Sharon才会在瞬间又变回那个温柔善良乐观开朗的女人。

她一直酗酒。

Charles知道，在他父亲的同僚和朋友面前，Sharon是个聪明的上流社会的女人，但在喝到人事不知的时候会变成另外一副状态，就连她的儿子也认不出来。Charles的父亲离世前她勉强克制，他父亲的死则像是打开了一道泄洪的闸口，他的母亲再也遏制不住她的感情和痛苦。Charles时常觉得他自己也遗传了他母亲的基因——

从Erik的办公室下来之后，Charles几乎立刻就去了酒吧。

Erik的办公大楼距离纽约最著名的一条红灯区很近，他很快就走到了。Charles要了一杯酒——Erik一直想让他远离酒精，Erik是个自以为是的控制狂，连他交什么样的朋友跟什么人出门都要过问，Charles时常觉得Erik大概是爱他的，或许在某个不为人知的角落里深埋着对他的爱，但是直到今晚他才知道答案——他只是ErikLehnsherr的累赘，Alex是对的，Erik大概巴不得早点让他离开，这样至少就不用躲在办公室里做这种事。

也许Erik还可以再找个女人恋爱结婚，不用每天费心跟Charles带着面具生活。

Charles又喝了一杯，他刚才去找Erik的时候把钱夹和现金都忘在了家里，身上只带了一张Erik的名片。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”他把这东西拍在酒保的桌子上，在震耳欲聋的音乐中大声吼叫，“这是我的Sugar Daddy——”

“我们这里概不赊账小伙子，”酒吧老板跟他回答。

Charles笑着，用他最大能力露出蛊惑人的笑容，一只手攀上酒吧老板的肩膀，“我能给你更好的，”他吼叫着耳语道，“比金钱还好——我能让你爽上天……什么都可以做，宝贝儿——”

旁边有一个汗津津的大个子搂住Charles的腰，把Charles从那个酒吧老板肩膀上揽到自己怀里。

Charles大笑起来，“请对我温柔一些，”他说，“我还是第一次，从来……从来没有过……”

那个大个子低下头来咬Charles的嘴唇，刺痛感让Charles清醒了一些，但他仍旧在酒精和音乐的刺激下浑浑噩噩。

Charles还没经历过初夜，他连初吻都没有，他的青春期全都被用来幻想Erik Lehnsherr了。因此当对方再次向他索吻，Charles手足无措，内心的抗拒跟惊骇一样多。他最一开始只是想借此报复——但他报复谁呢？Erik压根就不是他的爱人，他要在这地方被强bao了，他甚至能够想象得出在Erik得知之后的反应。漠不关心，或者干脆跟他说，“Charles，你也到了该体验的年纪——所以说，结果怎么样？”

Charles觉得自己的内心又死掉了一点儿。

在Erik办公楼下，纽约市灯火通明，即使到了后半夜，这里依旧明亮得仿佛是白天。一个高高瘦瘦的中年女人从出租车上走下来，ErikLehnsherr手上拿的通讯器材同时亮起警示灯，那表示他的“朋友”——黑王的有一名手下就在附近。 

“所以说，结果怎么样？”EmmaFrost率先开口，“我看到了你的消息，那个意大利人拿不出更好的价钱了吗？Lehnsherr，我对你的期望值原本更高——”

“如果你想毁了我们今后跟西西里岛的合作关系，”他冷冰冰地说，“告诉Shaw，交易所开市前我会想办法让他们退出纽约地区的竞争。”

“感人，”Emma朝他微笑了一下，在他们体系庞杂的组织里，这个女人跟着Shaw的时间最长，她对Shaw有一种近乎天然的忠诚。Erik抬起头看了一眼自己的办公室——Charles，他深吸了一口气，那家伙在这个时候应该已经睡死了。Charles很容易兴奋，在他第一次登台演出前，Charles整整兴奋了三个礼拜，明天对Charles来说是个大日子，Erik从来不会缺席他认为的对Charles来说很重要的事情。因此他会在早上五点钟之前赶到家，跟Charles吃一顿早饭，然后送他去机场——那大概是他们最后一次见面了，Erik会确保Charles顺利继承Brian Xavier留给Sharon的遗产，清除掉所有威胁Charles的障碍。

他的小王子，Erik想，他或许不是个超级英雄，但Charles永远都会是他保护在象牙塔里的小王子。

凌晨三点十五分，Erik回到自己的办公室。

是时候跟那个意大利商人摊牌了，Erik思索，如果Shaw想要保住在纽约市场的份额，那么他们同西西里岛的来客必须达成协议——他会送给Shaw一份大礼，在Charles离开纽约之后，他将孤身一人把这份大礼亲自送到黑王面前。或许这次他也就完了，不过没有关系，没人在意下水道的老鼠是死是活。

Erik在办公室的黑暗里独自坐了一小会儿，从百叶窗向外望去光芒闪烁，他放纵自己又在过去的回忆里畅想了两分钟——Charles只来过这地方一次，那次他是来管Erik要钱的。有时候Charles表现的就像是个被宠坏了的富二代，完全不懂得生活艰辛，Erik像他这么大的时候——他一个月的开销就抵得上Erik一年的用度。有时候Erik火起来，想要断了Charles的粮草，让这个富二代也享受一把穷困潦倒的滋味，但他看到Charles艰难地缩在马戏团角落里啃面包，那副可怜兮兮地凄惨摸样让他又不得不咬牙切齿地给这小子掏钱。

Charles总想要从Erik这里撬开一个突破口，有那么一回，他问Erik，“你为什么收养我？”

在Charles看来这个世界上会有很多人对他感兴趣，但很少有人真的愿意把自己卷进这样的麻烦。

那是个天气晴朗的好日子，Erik带着他在城市周围兜风，去看他父亲留给他的Westchester大宅，Charles在里面度过了他绝大部分童年，他双手插着口袋，站在空荡荡的楼梯上问Erik，他们有一间带壁炉的会客室，那是Charles最喜欢的地方。他看着Erik，他的眼睛里亮晶晶的仿佛蓄着光的水波。

“这是你母亲的要求，”Erik回答他，“Sharon，没有人能够拒绝她。”

“哦，”Charles貌似被说服了，他的口气里带着一丝失望。但是很快，他又问，“要是没有我母亲，你还会收养我吗？”

“你现在是个成年人了，”Erik说，朝楼梯口的窗子那边走了过去，说不上为什么他觉得此刻城堡里是燥热的，简直让人没法呆，“我相信你这会儿有能力照顾好自己。”

“Erik——”Charles的目光紧紧追着他，咬住了下嘴唇，这让Charles看起来有种不可思议的诱惑力，像悬挂在伊甸园里的禁果，鼓励着Erik尝上一小口——他会终身难忘的，Erik毫不怀疑，Charles是罂粟园里最致命的那一株，只要他尝试过就根本不可能再戒掉，“你还会收养我吗？”

“不会，”Erik果决地注视着窗外，城堡里实在太热了。

那个毫不自知的小朋友几乎立刻走到了他的身边，倚靠在窗台上寻找Erik的视线，Charles的脸颊也是红润的，那双漂亮的绿眼睛被衬托的有种湿漉漉的感觉，“那你为什么留着我——把我留在身边？”

Erik用手肘撑住窗户的窗框，他不说话，看上去像是被Charles逼到了角落的野兽。

最终Charles倍感挫败，他恼怒地发出一声喊叫，转过身朝城堡的更深处走了。

这地方大的不可思议，有那么一小会儿，Charles回荡在走廊上的脚步声也消失不见，微风从窗户外面吹进来，Erik猝不及防的打了个哆嗦，四周沉甸甸的空气有些太安静了，一瞬间他以为是自己的幻觉——他到底还是发了疯，Charles只是大脑跟他开的一个残忍的玩笑，是他想象出来的影子。Erik的喉咙哽咽住了——假如是在战场上，他的对手愿意出高价，就为了看到Erik脸上此时此刻的表情。他心惊胆颤手足发凉，梦游似的走上楼，走到主卧卧室门外，覆盖了大半面墙壁的穿衣镜里照出他此刻的面容——Erik攥紧了两只手，脸色惨白。

突然有一双手臂从背后紧紧箍住他，Erik连呼吸都停住了，他本能地摸向自己藏在衣服里的武器。

“你干嘛不想要我了？”Charles在他背后闷声闷气地问，声音还有点儿委屈。

“Charles，我发誓你再让我——”Erik从牙缝里火冒三丈地嘶着气，他的大脑还在发晕。

“别生气，”Charles愉悦地笑起来，拿手轻轻抚摸拍打Erik的后背——他大概真的把Erik吓坏了，从前在他小的时候，他经常这样玩耍，但他没想到他竟然真的吓到了Erik Lehnsherr——这个时常让他觉得无所畏惧的男人。

Erik在他的怀抱中闭上双眼：Charles从来都不知道自己要花费多大的精力来跟他撒谎。

Erik从他的思绪里抽身，他只允许自己的弱点在身上停留片刻。然后他深深吸了一口气，在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他向前倾斜过一点身体去够桌子上的电话机。

但就在他的指尖碰触到听筒的那一刻，电话要命地响起来。

Erik手上的动作顿了一下，那是个他完全不认识的号码，他看了一眼桌子上的时钟：不到四点钟，谁会在这个时候打给他？Erik让电话铃声多响了两声然后才接起来。 

“Erik……Lehnsherr？”对方磕磕绊绊地说。

Erik无声无息地挑高了眉头。

“Charles，”那个人没能等到他的回应，于是硬着头皮继续，“我猜他说他是你儿子——他遇到了一点儿麻烦。”


	3. Chapter 3

【三】

Charles绝对继承了他母亲的基因——在Erik踏进酒吧的那一刻，他就很清醒的意识到了这一点——鲜艳，明亮而且引人注目。

“两千块钱，”Charles拿着话筒在舞台中央摇摇晃晃，他的眼睛看起来像是某种半透亮的无机质，目光晃动着从一个陌生人脸上移动到下一个，再轻轻地勾回来，“——我会比Vegas的女人还让你终生难忘——”

Erik挤过兴奋躁动的人群，从一群酒鬼中间穿过去，走到舞台正下方，他咬着牙骇人地压低了声音，“下来。”

“哦，你好，Erik，”Charles低垂着视线看了他一眼，眼神跟看任何一个piao客没什么两样。然后Charles重新抬起脑袋，他仰着头，声音也高昂上去，显然还处在某种兴奋剂的作用之下，兴致盎然，不知羞耻的大喊：“——有没有人出价再高？这是我第一夜，值得卖个再好的价格——”

“Charles，”Erik不再掩饰自己声音里怒火中烧的成分，他的声线已经到了危险的边沿。

任何人发怒的样子都不会太好看，就连Erik Lehnsherr也不例外。

Charles朝人群里举起一只手，“我能让你顺着我的咽喉填满我——”

他的话没说完，Erik撑住一米多高的舞台，几乎没费什么力气就跳了上去。Charles曾经开玩笑，说他要把Erik也招进马戏团，就为了Erik惊人的好身手。但此刻，显然他们谁也想不起要欣赏线条流畅的体格和动作——Erik把话筒从Charles手里抢过来，猛地摔到了人群中的水泥地面上。爆破般的声响同时在几个外放的喇叭里发出巨响。有那么短短一瞬间，Charles觉得自己膝盖酸软，险些跌在Erik腿边，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，脸上泛起病态的潮红色——他抽高了，满不在乎的愤怒和虚无缥缈的热度一样高涨着，叫嚣着要发泄。

“猜猜看，”他肆无忌惮地挑战他监护人今晚的底线，报复性地磨着牙齿贴着Erik耳边说，“我把自己卖给了多少人？他们排着队要跟我上——”

“别逼我说第二遍，Charles，到车上去，我不想当着这些人的面收拾你。”

其实从酒吧到Erik停车地位置没有多少距离，但他紧紧捉着Charles的手臂，力气大的足够在那上面留下淤青。酒吧里的人大约都被Erik的气势镇住了，他们没有遇到多少阻碍，只有一个保安模样的人企图阻拦，Erik一只手推开了他。

一路上Charles都跟他的监护人保持着冷战水平的沉默，纽约夜晚的风让Charles清醒不少，兴奋剂的效果慢慢从他体内消退，Charles感到自己周身弥漫上精疲力竭的酸楚。Erik抓握得太用力了，好像他是一只随时都会逃跑的猎物——他抓着他穿过街道，Charles有种感觉，Erik至少今晚不会轻易松开他，即使他挣扎Erik也会把他再捉住。于是他干脆就不费心考虑这些。

回到汽车里的时候Erik脸色恢复了平静，但他开车的凶狠方式——要么就是在思索杀了Charles，要么就是在准备自杀。

酒精与兴奋剂的双重作用搅得Charles太阳穴发紧，他在副驾驶座位闭上眼睛。

等他们到家，时间已经接近早上五点，住宅区依旧漆黑一团，Charles差不多是被Erik关车门的声音给震醒的。

Erik在大门边不发一语地等着他。

Charles磨磨蹭蹭地走下车，关上汽车门，如果这会儿Erik让他收拾东西滚蛋，Charles一点儿都不会感到意外——Erik已经尽到了抚养他的责任，眼下正是把他踢出门的好时机，他很快就要为他今晚的行为付出代价了，他给Erik提供了充足的理由甩掉他。Charles想起今天早上他在沙发上睡醒——那是他们一起挑选的为数不多的家具中的一个，鉴于Erik对紫红色几近偏执的恶俗品味，Charles毫无悬念的接管了家里的大部分装潢设计，反正只要Erik付钱就可以了。他们在同一张餐桌上分享了将近十年的早餐、午饭和晚餐，Charles成年之后，Erik的酒柜开始变得丰富，Charles不放过每一个可以放纵的机会，而Erik则在几番明里暗里的较量失败后选择妥协，但他仍然确保Charles不会对什么致命的东西上瘾。

只除了Erik忘了他自己，Charles自嘲的想，他已经对Erik上瘾了，这十年来毫无改观。

Erik在两人背后关门落锁。

“你想干什么？”他从咬紧的牙缝里质问Charles。

“学我母亲，”Charles毫不在乎地回答，“——做一个dang妇。”

Erik危险地眯起眼睛，慢条斯理的挽起袖口，朝他走过来。

这是个围猎的高手，轻而易举地就封锁住了Charles的所有出路，让他的猎物无处可逃。

Charles在他的逼迫下倒退着走上楼梯的台阶，Erik的压迫感实在太强烈了，他忍不住心脏狂跳，刚刚清醒过来的大脑也跟着眩晕。Charles后退着上楼，走过转弯扶手，在最后一级转过身。他还勉强维持着镇定，但他的笑容出卖了他，Charles能够感觉到自己浑身颤抖，他咬着牙像个不肯欣然就死的亡命徒。

“你对你母亲一无所知，”Erik的声音很低沉，那是个危险的信号，那表明Charles应该闭嘴了，在他彻底激怒Erik Lehnsherr以前——Charles的理智告诉他这个人是头凶猛的野兽，会在战场上把他的对手撕碎——假如说在跟Erik生活的这些年教会了Charles任何东西，谨慎绝对应该名列前茅。

但Charles此刻不希望谨慎，他同样愤怒着，甚至朝Erik装模做样地弯曲了一下膝盖，“我该说自己被侮辱到了吗？显然你比我更了解她——不如由你来告诉我她是什么样，Erik——我父亲为什么会跟她结婚，你又为什么这么听她的话？”

他的监护人就要永远摆脱掉他了，摆脱掉她塞给他的小麻烦。Charles相信，在某个时候Erik醒过来会后悔他答应了Sharon的请求，恨不得Charles从未出现在他的生活里。至少那样他更自由，也更诚实——Erik从来都没有爱过他，Charles痛彻心扉的领悟到真相，Erik也不会爱他；事实上，就连收养他都不是Erik的选择。他只是Erik生命中一段无关痛痒的小插曲，没有了他和他母亲的请求，Erik会开启另一端新的生活。想到这个，Charles不由自主地双手攥紧，他在这间屋子里有许多跟Erik共同的记忆。他猜测在自己离开之后一切都不重要了，很快他的位置就会被其他什么人填满，一想到Erik会更加爱那个人——Charles的内心就腾起一股莫名其妙的怒火。

Charles就带着这样的怒火猛地伸手推了Erik一把，他越过Erik朝自己的卧室走去。

然而他的手腕很快被Erik抓住了。

“闹够了吗？”Erik低声问他，Charles在他的抓握里转动手臂，却又在即将挣脱的时候被他的监护人逮个正着。

“你从来都没在乎过，现在伪装有什么用，”Charles咬牙切齿地朝他喊，“你为什么收养我，你为什么要我——我宁愿那时候死在外面，跟你一点儿关系都没有！”

Erik抓着他，一下子把他扔到了床上。

有那么一小会儿，Charles趴在枕头上，觉得自己根本爬不起身，Erik压上来，拿膝盖按住他的大腿和腿弯，迫使Charles抬起屁股，以一个屈辱的姿势等待着——在那之前Erik从来没跟他动过手，Charles直觉的他应该为这种突如其来的暴力感到恐惧，但他的肾上腺素在血液里的数值已经高到了一个不可思议的程度——他的屁股很快挨了一下，Erik第一次动手抽了他。

就在那两秒钟的时间里，Charles一动不动，他感觉到自己眼眶泛起要命的酸涩——

他就要失恋了。

——在一场毫无希望毫无结果的单向暗恋里被人抛弃，这比挨揍还让他痛苦万分。

此前Charles根本没意识到他跟ErikLehnsherr在体格上的差距如此悬殊，他的监护人身材高大，但绝对不会给人很壮实的错觉，而是那种颀长的，好像钢铁拧出来的骨架，特别是在关节突出的位置。他有时候甚至怀疑抱住Erik会很硌手。其实Erik始终避免跟他过度的肢体接触——所有的迹象全都昭然若揭，只有他还在自欺欺人。

Charles感到大颗大颗的泪水从他的眼眶里不争气地往下流淌。

他的情绪过于激动以至呼吸困难。他该为此感到羞愧的，还像个小孩子似的被Erik摁着揍，但他可耻地ying了，他的大脑完全不受他的控制——大概过了一段时间之后，Erik松开他，把Charles独自留在卧室。

Charles咬住自己的拳头，努力想让自己平静下来，他全身都在痉挛，甚至哭不出声；他深深吸着气，结果又被他的眼泪呛进气管，Charles惊天动地的咳起来。在骇人的咳嗽声里他觉得自己快死了，可能他母亲躺在病床上插着氧气管时就是这种感觉，现在轮到他。

一直隔了好久Charles才觉得自己呼吸重新变得顺畅，他依旧打着哆嗦在流眼泪，但他至少能够发出声，能够模糊地感觉到有人在抚摸他的后背，让他趴直一些才不至于把自己噎死。

——是Erik。

Charles不可遏制地感觉自己哭得更凶了。

Erik承认他确实很不擅长对付Sharon的小儿子——她唯一的儿子。他不断怀疑Charles小时候就是个让父母倍感头疼的小祸害，一天到晚，光是对付Charles一个人都能耗尽Erik全部心力，而成年之后的Charles更是变本加厉，就像是一只小猫，一刻不停的索要大人的关注。

Charles蜷缩着四肢窝在枕头上，他抬起眼睛朝Erik看了一眼，那双漂亮的绿眼睛里全是眼泪，雾气朦胧的控诉Erik的暴行，那副样子好像不光是挨揍，而是全世界都把他抛弃了——Erik告诫自己不能在这时候心软，他纵容Charles纵容得太过分，结果让对方无法无天。要是他今晚没有恰好出现在办公室呢？要是他决定忽略那个陌生人的来电——那会发生什么？纽约的酒吧里充斥着暴徒和伪君子，等到Charles清醒过来，他都不会记得自己是怎么受到的伤害。

再有就是Sharon。

Charles流着眼泪重新低下脑袋，他在枕头上团成一团，边咳嗽边小声嘟哝，他的嗓音沙哑细弱，仿佛刚出生的颤颤巍巍的啮齿动物。Erik抚摸着他的后背弯下腰。

“我口渴，”Charles虚弱地小声说，“我想喝点儿水……”

“再等一下，”Erik的火气还没有完全消失，但他的口吻不由自主变得柔和。

又过了两分钟，Charles打哆嗦的频率变少了，呼吸也重新顺畅起来，他不再那么要命似的咳嗽，Erik收回自己的手掌，从他的床边站起身去拿水——

窗外就快要天亮了，Charles忽然伸手抓住Erik上衣的下摆，就着这个蜷缩的姿势扬起脑袋，又可怜又无助的仰望着Erik，“——别把她带回来。”

Erik困惑的皱起眉头，“你在说什么？”

Charles望着他攥紧了手，“我不在你身边的时候，Erik，”Charles小心的措辞，却又无比坚定的要求Erik，“别带其他人回来。”

没有人会像我这样爱你——这是Charles没有说出口的话——所以别爱上其他人。

Charles是把自己哭到睡着的。

他像是累坏了，后背均匀柔和地起伏，Erik站在他床边弯下身体，搂住Charles帮他翻了个身，从这个角度看Charles确实长得非常漂亮，他长长的睫毛跟随呼吸颤动着，Erik把手掌贴近Charles的睫毛，小扇子似的轻轻搔刮着Erik的掌心。Charles鼻尖揉搓得发红，皮肤白皙——典型的英国后裔。他的额头汗津津的，早些时候闹得太过了。Erik抚摸着他的头发，把Charles额前沾湿的刘海梳理到脑后，坐在他枕头旁边。

跟他清醒着的时候不同，Charles只有在这会儿才会表现得格外听话。

Erik并拢手指放在Charles颈侧，感受对方颈动脉跳动的脉搏，那么鲜艳那么有活力。他沉默的数着数字——兴奋剂的效果很快就会过去，Charles的脉搏也在逐渐恢复正常，Erik思索着等Charles睡醒该给他吃一点蛋白质，能加速他体内兴奋剂的代谢。Charles还安静的睡着，对这个世界一无所知。

窗外晨光熹微，Erik退出Charles的卧室，用他洗漱间里的座机给意大利人打了个电话。

然后他再回到Charles的房间——

“你就是个麻烦，”Erik朝他弯下腰，在Charles的额头上落下一个无比纯洁的吻，用不大于耳语的音量自言自语地小声说，“——我的小麻烦。”

Erik不总是这么多愁善感，作为纽约市黑手党中的一员，他有很多令人畏惧的品格，软弱从来不是其中一项。投身到SebastianShaw麾下的时候，Erik自己也还是个孩子，他那时心怀怨恨无处可去。Shaw很快与他合伙——那是Erik的共犯，他精神上的导师和领袖，是他在这条不归路上的领路人，也将会是他旅途终点的送葬者。 

Erik干掉的第一个家伙是他的同僚，那个从苏联叛逃的大个子在一场交易中私吞了不少好处。他先是找到了苏联人包养的情妇，再顺藤摸瓜翻出了对方隐匿的住所。

他用一颗子弹终结了对方的生命。

跟所有初出茅庐的小子一样，恐惧与噩梦长久占据Erik的内心，但渐渐他得心应手起来，事到如今，死亡已经很难再触动他的心灵，他彻头彻尾的变成了一个杀手，跟在黑王身边，做最锐利的那把凶器——区分现实与梦境是他的长处，Erik从不会在同一场美梦中耽搁太久。

Erik在Charles床边的一张扶手椅里坐下，过了今天早上，纽约市场将不会再享受平静，然而此刻他还有一点儿时间够他挥霍。

他在Charles种类繁多的收藏品里挑选了一瓶烈酒，给自己倒上一杯。

Erik永远无法理解Sharon对这东西的偏好，但毫无疑问，她把自己的口味遗传给了她的儿子。有那么一次，他带着Charles去葡萄种植园，听Charles滔滔不绝地跟酒厂主人东拉西扯，神采奕奕——“我们也应该弄一个，”Charles兴奋地跟Erik建议，“纽约土壤不好，或许可以把房子卖了然后搬去加州。”

Erik心不在焉地笑起来，“等你从我这里搬走，Charles，你想搬去多远的地方都行。”

那天阳光炽烈，Charles戴着一副太阳墨镜，在木架子底下拿手遮挡着阳光，气势汹汹地朝他磨着牙，“老顽固，”Charles嘟哝道，“你别想甩开我，Erik，趁早打消这个念头——想都不要想。”

Erik在玻璃酒杯中抿了一小口，挑着眉骨看了看酒杯——他得说Charles在某些方面眼光独特，要是没有Lorenzo Cruz的马戏团，Charles大概会长成一个不错的品鉴师。

教堂的钟声敲响七下，纽约市的街道从黑暗中苏醒过来。Erik伸展了一下自己的四肢，端起酒杯里剩下的液体从扶手椅里站起身，走下楼，去厨房准备早饭。走到拐角位置的时候他又瞥了一眼外面的街道，用不了多久报童就会送来今早的新闻——重磅消息，Erik摩挲着手上的玻璃杯，然后递到自己嘴唇边仰头喝下去。清凉的刺激让Erik忍不住咧了咧嘴，用外乡语言激烈地感叹了一句。

紧跟着，他敏捷地走完剩下的台阶，把酒杯放进洗碗池里。

——纽约要苏醒了，他也应该如此。

作为Charles，有一个叫Erik Lehnsherr的家伙做监护人，他最不需要担心的就是睡过头，Erik总会照顾好他。

Charles昨晚彻底放纵了一把，而后果就是他惹恼了Erik，又挨了揍。整个早饭时间Erik坐在餐桌对面一句话都不说，Charles拖拖拉拉的喝牛奶，只敢拿眼角偷瞄一眼他的监护人。他们快吃完的时候，Erik站起来收走Charles用剩下的餐盘，然后一言不发的越过他，好像他压根儿就不存在——Charles再也忍不住了——

“我发誓昨晚会是我最后一次，”那种可怜兮兮的哀求口吻又来了。

Erik无视了他，甚至拿定主意不去看他的眼睛。

Charles追过去，靠在洗漱台边热切地寻找Erik的视线，“我受到惩罚了，也接受教训，”他跟Erik说，举起右手，“我发誓不会再犯同样的错误。”

Erik依旧低垂着眼睑，在洗手池里甩掉手背上的水珠，转过身。

“Erik——”Charles耷拉下肩膀，企图用他最拿手的伎俩获取原谅。

“收拾你的东西，”Erik终于说出了他今天早上的第一句话。

Charles的心沉了下去，“Erik。”

他的声音听上去好可怜，Charles觉得自己就像即将被踢出家门的流浪狗，他的嘴唇无助的颤抖着——好像兴奋剂的效果还没完全消失一样，因为Charles觉得他的心脏再次纠结得发疼：他犯了一个错误，他的惩罚还在继续——他是不是又要掉眼泪了？

Erik看向他，“你跟Moira约好了早上十点半，记得吗？我送你去机场。”

哦，是那个——

Charles的世界又回来了。

“哦！”他惊醒似的喊叫了一声——要是他错过航班，Moira一定会生吃了他——Charles急急忙忙跑上楼，他能够很清楚的听到Erik在他背后好气又好笑的叹了口气，Charles拿上他的行李箱，飞快的回到Erik身边。

他要是有一条尾巴，Charles知道，他的尾巴此刻绝对朝Erik摇得正欢。

开到机场的路上他们至少避过了两起车祸，Erik分秒不差的让车滑进停车位，帮Charles办好手续，目送Charles跑过大厅——Charles在通过安检前停下，又跑了回来——Erik询问的看着他，Charles脸颊红彤彤的，像是鼓起了很大的勇气，然后他搂住Erik的脖子在他监护人的腮帮子上亲了一口。

他不敢做得再过分了，就连这个吻，Charles都紧张的要命，他死死搂着Erik生怕对方会把他推开——如果有可能Charles渴望在Erik身体的每一处角落都打上烙印，他要离开他那么久呢。

“你会等我回来，”Charles说，“到那时候我想第一眼就能看到你。”

Erik无声地露出微笑，抱住他的后背轻轻抚摸了两下，拍了拍Charles的肩膀。

“去吧，”Erik说，“去找他们——Moira以后会照顾好你。”

“我感觉自己被你们踢来踢去的，”Charles不满意的嘀咕，他注视着Erik的眼睛，这个锐利的德国人突然变得不再那么咄咄逼人，就连一贯高傲的态度都稍稍停止了一小会儿——Erik回望着他，带着一些吟游诗人般的忧愁，然后Erik笑起来，把手掌覆盖在Charles后颈。

“这是最后一次，”Erik说，“我保证。”


	4. Chapter 4

【四】

每一个故事都会有结束的那一刻，就像所有旅途都将行至终点。Erik曾经无数次想象他与Charles分开的场景，他甚至觉得最终有一天Charles会厌倦他，然后搬出他们的房子。到那个时候Erik不会阻拦他，Erik就像所有合格的家长那样目送他离去——但在Erik内心的某个角落，他依旧为这个念头疼痛得喘不上气。他知道Charles对他有时候像小孩子一样过分依赖，他时常表现得很不耐烦，可他并不真心实意的希望Charles长大。

Charles曾经说他会赖在这间屋子里，等Erik上了年纪，他也一直赖着，Erik没力气再把他往外赶——这仿佛是一段错位的爱情故事，只除了Erik不确定自己还有没有经历爱情故事的可能。

那天晚上Charles恳求他别爱上其他人，听起来Erik随时都能抛弃他似的。

事实是Erik的世界很小，绝大多数都是从不会走进他内心的过客——Erik很确信他这辈子只会有一次深情的机会，而他已经在Charles身上用掉了。

所以他还能到哪儿去？

意大利商人是他最后一单生意，在那之后他很可能也会跟着黑王的大船殒命，即使有幸活下来，他的余生也将在逃亡中度过——Shaw的手下不会轻易放过他，他在黑市的悬赏金高的吓人。没有了黑王左右手这个称号，Erik Lehnsherr注定难逃厄运，他的下场不会比死亡好多少——甚至可能更糟。因此他要确保Charles躲得远远的，越远越好，最好以后都不要再返回纽约。

而等到这一切办完，Erik想，他会去找Charles，向Charles坦诚，他承诺他们之间不会再有谎言与偷偷摸摸的躲藏。

现实不会有多美好，假如他还有命活到那一天——他还能有一段爱情故事吗？Erik讽刺的自嘲，Charles得知事情的全部真相后，他们的重逢也不见得有多么动人，但他会接受命运的安排，接受Charles即将从他身上讨走的一切——无论Charles想要什么。

或者等那个时候，Charles什么都不想再要了。

Erik来到他位于大厦顶端的办公室，从保险箱里拿出一份早就签好字的文件，交给他的助理。那个意大利军火商早早坐在沙发上等待，Erik经过时没有朝对方看上一眼，而这个意大利人的目光却始终饶有兴趣地跟着他。

等Erik再次走过他身边，他举起一只玻璃酒杯递给Erik。

“敬我们伟大的友谊，”他说着腔调浓重的卷舌音。

Erik停下脚步。

意大利人装模做样的耸了耸肩膀，“好莱坞总是让我格外想念家乡，”他说，“战争快要结束的时候，这地方还属于欧罗巴，而现在，”他顿了顿，慢慢品了一口酒，等Erik把自己那杯接过去，才重新开口继续说道，“这里已经变成了外来种族的繁殖地。”

“你不能太贪心，Cisneros，”Erik露出一个虚假的笑容，也抿了一小口——这玩意儿比起Charles的收藏品差太远了，简直让人反胃，但他还是摇晃了一下玻璃杯，看着那里透明的液体泛起涟漪，然后他一饮而尽，烈火烧灼似的感觉顺着他的喉管一路往下，苦涩的味道则在他的舌头上久久挥之不去。他的嘴里发干，喉咙发紧，Erik不着痕迹地解开自己衬衫领口的扣子。他把玻璃杯递回到意大利人手上，跟自己的助理说，“帮我把这周全部日程都取消掉，短期之内我不会见其他客人。”

Erik回到自己的办公桌后面，长而有力的手指顺着办公桌一侧的抽屉从上到下滑动，最终停在倒数第二跟倒数第三层之间的夹缝处，他抚摸隐藏在暗处的纹路，抬起眼睛，“别被好莱坞搞昏了头，友谊并不总是那么牢靠，”他勾起嘴角，蛊惑人心似的微笑，“Cisneros,”他说，“利益——这才是我们最终结盟的原因。”

在纽约，黑王Sebastian Shaw永远是一座屹立不倒的山峰，他的敌人对他恐惧，就连他的盟友大都也生活在战战兢兢之中。他曾是欧洲战场上隐藏在幕后的指挥家，手上沾染了无数人的鲜血，但他躲藏的技术相当出色，不仅在战后逃脱了应有的指控，甚至都没有上过审判席，他想方设法移民到北美，成为纽约地区新的刽子手。

据说他为了躲避惩罚，曾向美国军方提供情报。Shaw的眼线遍布世界上的任何一处地方，她们是他掌握核心机密的钥匙，是他摆在棋盘上的棋子。也许在现实中Shaw算不上是一个技艺高超的棋手，但他拉拢人的本领很有一套，而一旦对方踏进他设计好的陷阱，被他抓住了把柄，那这个可怜人就再也摆脱不了他的阴影啦。当初为了讨好美国人，他与英国佬结盟，为了重返欧洲大陆，他又把他的盟友出卖给克里姆林宫。二十世纪中叶以后国际市场寻求合作，那是Shaw让他的势力再次席卷全球的好时机。他的手上拥有大量杰作，其中最让他得意的一笔就是核工业——他想办法让自己的眼线爬上了那个科学家的床，变成了对方的爱人。整个故事就像一出俗滥的狗血电视剧——男女主人公从相遇到相恋，再到结婚，全都是他设计好的，他们甚至还有了一个孩子。

Shaw不止一次感慨色令智昏，那个从英国来的核武器巨人就这样陷在了温柔乡里。

后来的剧情就更加有意思，本该对他忠心耿耿的女人背叛了他——猎手居然爱上了她自己的猎物，这简直太可笑了。作为警告，Shaw当然毫不客气的对她和她视为生命的东西下手——反正他已经拿到了自己想要的一切，他不在乎多杀几个。他把那个英国科学家的死伪造成一起意外，没有人会追查到他的头上，Shaw一直都是操纵棋局的主谋，他从不身先士卒。 

再后来，那个女人——现在该称呼她是英国科学家的未亡人——害怕了。她确实应该如此，这是她背叛黑王的下场。

Shaw为她挑选了第二位丈夫，就为了看住她。

Kurt Marco不是个聪明人，更加没有她前夫那样的学识，但他对Shaw的忠诚却毋庸置疑。

对于Shaw来说，他不需要那么多没用的大脑，自由意识是个危险的东西，美利坚对自由看得太过重要，以至于他们忽视了根本：要想统治这样一个帝国，忠诚，才是最关键的。

此时此刻，Sebastian Shaw正俯瞰他苦心经营的帝国，一辆车子滑进街道对面的停车位，他手上夹着雪茄烟露出笑容。实话实说，他很喜欢这个年轻人——在Erik Lehnsherr身上他总能看到自己最弥足珍贵的品格，Erik话不太多，尤其不会像Sharon那样质问他一些危险的问题。

“小Erik，”Shaw在Erik踏进房间大门的那一刻从玻璃窗的位置上转过身，他穿着一件宽松的浴袍，戴着一副眼镜慵懒的朝Erik张开双臂。Emma坐在离他不远的地方，脸上挂着假笑。

Erik犹豫了一下，皱起眉头，“我来的不是时候。”

“没有的事，”Shaw踱到Emma身边坐下，Erik朝他走过去，自然而然地跪在他脚边，用嘴唇碰了碰他手指上戴的戒指。

“你来晚了，”Emma说。

“被一点小事绊住，”Erik在Shaw的示意下站起身，状似随意的整理了一下自己的上衣，抚平并不存在的褶皱，他侧了一下脑袋，薄薄的嘴唇勾起来，“不像你，Emma，我还有另外一份工作。”

“你是说那个意大利人，还是给Sharon的孩子当保姆？”白皇后充满嘲讽的眯起眼睛。

“两者都有，”Erik坐在他们对面。

“我不知道你有什么好抱怨的，”Emma跟他说，“当初这份工作可是你自己主动要求，那时候我们就提醒过你，KurtMarco足够胜任他微不足道的小任务，是你偏偏要掺和进去，”Erik满不在乎的转移开视线，Emma不依不饶的继续说道，“——给那个小东西当父亲的感觉好玩吗？”

Erik回给她一个同样虚假的微笑。

他跟Charles这对不伦不类的父子永远是组织内部娱乐的话题，从最一开始他们就都在打赌，Erik什么时候会玩腻这种游戏；Charles长得越来越像他母亲，尤其是那双眼睛，透着沁人心脾的光。他们带着恶毒下流的揣摩这两个人之间相处的模式——他们敢说Charles在床上叫的比任何人都动听，也难怪Erik会死死抓着他不放，他一定把这位黑王最得力的干将都榨干了。他们想象Erik会把Sharon的儿子操开，从里到外都填满，而等Erik玩腻了，厌倦了，剩下的就轮到他们——长久以来，Erik Lehnsherr都把他的小宠物锁在大家的视线之外，他们连摸一摸的机会都捞不着。说真的，这完全没有必要，Sharon曾经就是他们中间出了名的dang妇，否则她是怎么爬上那个科学家的枕头，又是怎么勾引的对方连魂儿都丢了？

自然，她的儿子也好不到哪里去，迟早有一天，他要学会如何讨好其他男人。

Shaw打断了Erik跟白皇后之间例行公事似的论战，“所以你打算怎么处置Cisneros，”他问Erik，“西西里人的天性中没有善恶的区别——跟我们不一样。”

他微笑着加上最后那句话，语气诚挚得仿佛劝人向善。

Erik耸了一下肩膀，“如果你希望，这单生意之后我可以让他永远消失。”

“哦，Erik，”Shaw痛心的垂下手，“你知道我不喜欢暴力，”他伸展开手臂，Emma Frost靠向他的怀抱，Erik盯着这两个人不为所动，Emma跟Shaw在他面前交换了一个吻，然后黑王才继续说，“帮我送束鲜花过去——聊表敬意。”

伪君子只配跟伪君子打交道，Erik想起那个意大利人找来的ji女，才一个晚上，他已经记不起对方长得是什么模样。紧跟着他又想起了Charles，站在酒吧的舞台正中心，好像宇宙里的星辰都围着他打转——那双绿眼睛好看得惊心动魄。从早上开始就盘亘在他血液中的燥热又回来了，Erik不由自主的抚摸上自己的领口——Charles应该已经离开了SebastianShaw的控制区域，自由——那是Erik无法拥有的另一项奢侈品，他被困在牢笼里太久，已经失去了对自由的想象能力。

“Azazel什么时候到？”Shaw的声音像是来自很远的方位，他朝向Erik这边看了一眼。

Erik在他的注视下从座位上站起来，他的心脏剧烈跳动了一拍。

在黑王众多的手下里，Azazel毫无疑问是最独树一帜的那个，喜欢慢慢玩弄自己的猎物直到对方咽气。不久前他光顾Charles的马戏团，Erik在角落里截住他——Azazel从不会无缘无故的出现在某个地方，尤其不会无缘无故的出现在Charles旁边——这个男人曾经是Sharon的追求者之一，Brian Xavier出现以后他销声匿迹了很长一段时间——他与Erik长期不和，因为这个原因他很少返回纽约。Erik就像是家教严格的家长，与Charles交往的伙伴全都要经过他的同意，而显然，Azazel不符合这个标准。

“——去机场接他……搞不好会迷路，”Emma咯咯笑着说，她的声音太甜腻了。

Erik开始感觉到自己的心跳完全不受控制，他的指尖冰凉，双手麻木——他站起身，眼前也跟着眩晕了一下，但他依旧站了起来——血液冲上他的耳膜，Erik下意识的伸手捉住沙发的靠背，他紧紧攥着，攥到指节发白筋络突出——他张开嘴却发不出任何声音。另一下脉动沉重的袭击了他的心脏，黑暗彻底淹没了他的大脑。

Erik无声无息的倒在了地板上，在彻底昏死过去之前，他本能地咬紧了牙齿，没有吐露出一个字。

——他是想要说一声Charles的。

Charles打碎了一只茶杯。

他在飞机上睡了十三个小时，眼下那股兴奋的劲头又回来了。他看看时间，纽约那边应该还不到五点钟。他不想让自己显得过于焦虑，但是他想念Erik。

Charles沮丧的发现原来这么多年他毫无长进，他依旧像个小孩——这是Moira的原话，他咬着指甲窝在电话机旁边的一张沙发里，酒店服务生过来清扫地板，Charles后知后觉的道了歉，承诺会赔偿现金。五点一刻，他再次拿起电话听筒。

“嘿小老弟，看见我们的经理人了吗？”Alex一只手拽着Hank挤到Charles身边，他俩神神秘秘的。

Charles皱起眉头，“出什么事了？”

“Moira，”Alex说，“我们觉得她出了什么状况。”

“可能也算不上是出状况，”Hank补充道。Alex在这个小小的角落里占据了大片位置，Charles不得不暂时把Erik的事情放到一边，毕竟他是这群人的头儿——其实他们的年纪差不了多少，自打Lorenzo死后，他们就变成了一个奇怪的大家庭，Charles热衷于多管闲事，因此自然而然的充当起这群人领头羊的角色。而Moira，他们的经理人，则相对成熟得多。她就像个义警，什么都管——有时候甚至会管Erik。

Alex已有所指的竖起大拇指，Charles顺着他手指的方向望过去，正巧撞见Moira的目光。后者像头发怒的母狮走来走去——她看到Charles，停顿住脚步——Charles内心咯噔一下，然后Moira冲了过来。

“这从来都不在计划之内，”Moira愤怒的自言自语，她已经吸引了酒店大厅中不少目光，可她完全不在乎，她拎小鸡似的拉扯住Alex一侧的肩膀把Alex从座位上拽起来，扔到咖啡桌另一端的椅子里。她在Charles身旁气鼓鼓的坐下。视线一刻都没有离开Charles的眼睛，“我猜我有很多事情要问你，”她跟Charles说。

Charles举起手，“我不知道Erik把尸体藏在什么地方，”Moira眯起双眼，Charles耸了耸肩，把手放下，露出微笑，“——好了，你想问什么？”

“这个玩笑一点儿都不好笑，Charles，”Hank说，他几乎屏住了呼吸。

但Moira跟Charles都无视了他。

“我要是想调查有关他的谋杀案——”Moira激烈的对准了Charles，很快她又闭上嘴。这个消瘦干练的女人看上去恼火极了，可她沉默着，脸上的线条紧绷绷的。Charles盯着她，依旧带着孩子式的温柔的笑容——然后他的嘴唇抿了起来，那双干净好看的绿眼睛渐渐变了，变得深沉而复杂，甚至是遥远的，他带着戒备。

Alex和Hank在他俩之间看来看去。

最终，Moira平静下来，她把手臂放在茶几上，身体向前倾着牢牢盯住Charles，“我的第一个问题，”她掂量着，不着痕迹的在Charles脸上搜索，“你知道多少？”

其实那根本就算不上是个秘密，两个人朝夕相处，Erik真的指望他能做个又聋又瞎的废物吗？Charles很早以前就意识到他的监护人身份不同寻常，他知道Erik有些晚上不会回家是在命案现场度过的；他知道Erik没有朋友，只有同伙和仇敌。他曾经做过背景调查，结果发现Lehnsherr这个姓氏根本就不存在，二十年前的纽约也还没有——直到有一天，有一次，一个苏联叛逃的军火商死在了情妇家中，Erik Lehnsherr这个名字第一次出现了——

那时候的Erik不会超过十二岁。

Charles不清楚Erik的童年都经历了什么，每次想起来，他的心脏都抽搐着发疼。

Charles很难想象，第一次独自面对谋杀时，那个还不到十二岁的孩子该有多么恐惧——他是怎么活下来的？他是一名人身伤害案件的律师，他的同伙当然不需要法律援助，他们只是需要有人在每场案件之后有一个正当合法的理由出现在现场，和受害人接触，或者转移官方的注意力。

而这就是Erik Lehnsherr长久以来的工作。

Alex好奇的在Charles和Moira之间转着脑袋，Moira咄咄逼人，Charles脸上的笑容消失了，他抿了一小口水杯里的液体，深深吸气。

“我知道他遇上了麻烦，”Charles平静的说。

Hank有一次屏住呼吸，不满的大声嘟哝了一句什么。

Charles再一次无视了他的队友，他又吸了一口气。Moira向后靠在靠背上，高深莫测的注视着Charles，完全一副审讯犯人的架势，好像她要跟Charles耗到底，看看她能从这张嘴里撬出点儿什么价值。她看着Charles拿两只手捧着水杯，慢慢摩挲杯沿，这个举动像极了Erik Lehnsherr，也许老话说的没错，他们到底还是一家人。

Charles落寞的笑起来，“我知道他的暗语，把我踢出纽约，踢给了你——就是让我滚——像当初我母亲把我踢给他一样。”

“Sharon Cruz，”Moira坚定地点点头。

“Xavier，”Charles的目光收紧了，似乎随时准备为捍卫这个名字而拼命，“Sharon Xavier。”

“我以为你不喜欢她——”

“CIA什么时候对我的感觉这么有兴趣了？”

Charles说完这句话，Moira没有立刻开口，沉默，在他们这个小小的角落里变得分量很重，没有人说话，没有人动——直到Alex尖锐的吸了一口气，“老兄你该提前打个招呼……CIA？”

“——Cruz？”这次说话的人是Hank，“我知道这不是个复杂的姓氏，但是——Cruz，Lorenzo Cruz的Cruz？”


	5. Chapter 5

【五】

Erik在头疼欲裂的黑暗中睁开眼，他抬起一条手臂搁在额头上，无声地咽下一句呻吟——这大概就是酒精混合的后遗症，有那么一瞬间他感觉自己的太阳穴像是要炸开一样。紧接着他闻到了腐蚀的铁锈味，Erik转动手肘，他胳膊上的锁链勒进了肌肤。

然后他想起来了。

——这是Shaw的地牢，他们习惯把这地方称作禁闭室。Erik等待自己的头疼稍稍缓解，他从床上坐起来，锁链限定了他的活动范围，但他还是想办法让自己坐的舒服一些。他还不知道要在这地方住多久，Erik可不想过早腰肌劳损。人在黑暗中很容易失去时间的概念，他昏迷了多久？今天是什么日子——是不是已经到了周末？Erik舒展了一下四肢，在他的洁癖症状爆发前选择忽视周围的不明污渍。

Shaw选择让Janos和Azazel一起对付他，在Erik看来又一个毫无新意的人选，至少应该选择Emma Frost。

最开始的几轮折磨简直可以称得上是程式化的，他们拖他浸了两次水，Erik拔掉了右手上的指甲，断了几根骨头，不是什么致命的新伤，但很烦人，尤其是他左侧的锁骨，那让Erik很难抬起手臂瞄准。

疼痛已经是他的老朋友了，几乎所有合伙人都知道想要用疼痛逼迫Erik Lehnsherr开口是不可能的，不过他们也并没有什么好问题要向他要答案，Azazel就是单纯喜欢折磨他。

直到第三天，走进Erik牢房的脚步声终于变成了其他人的。

“Cisneros，”Erik坐在床边，手肘放在膝盖上，他大度的摊了一下双手，从这个角度抬起眼睛。他曾经是个德国人，一度变为爱尔兰后裔，他的双亲死在战俘营，再后来他又辗转到了波兰。童年流浪的经历让Erik差不多会说欧洲地区的每一种语言，也能够分辨出任何伪装出来的腔调。

他抬起眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳孔盯着这个“意大利”商人——Shaw找了一个蹩脚的演员——他的嘴角微微勾起来，冷静而专注地看着对方。

“Erik Lehnsherr，黑王的左右手，”那个家伙朝他微笑。

“说西语吧，”Erik回敬给他同样的笑容，友善的建议，“如果你坚持跟我说英语，至少不用再带口音了——你的卷舌音让我胃里泛酸。”

那个“意大利人”的笑容有些挂不住。

Erik带着怜悯的神色侧了一下脑袋，“这不是你的错，”他说，“绝大多数伪装在我面前都没什么作用。”

他带着那种职业律师的笑看着Cisneros。

“你以为自己还能够重新获得黑王的喜爱吗？”Cisneros从牙缝里威胁，“他找我来不单单是为了试探你——而你失败了，Lehnsherr，你辜负了黑王对你的信任——我会取代你的位置，成为他身边最得宠的那一个。”

Erik无动于衷地盯着他，表情隐藏在地牢地阴影中，只有那双眼睛偶尔闪着光，锐利冷酷，“换成我是你的话，我就不会这么高兴。”

“你嘲笑失败者，但看看你自己，你现在就是一个彻头彻尾的失败者，”Cisneros大笑，Erik的目光充满了对他的可怜，Cisneros说，“一点小小的引诱就足够让你说实话——你以为我没有证据吗？那天在你的办公室，你把什么都交代了。你要背叛Shaw，还想找我做盟友，”Cisneros掏出一只小小的磁盘，耀武扬威似的在Erik面前晃动，“——这就是我的证据。”

Erik的目光在地牢深处闪烁了一下，但那也只是一瞬，很快他重新恢复常态。

“里面是我的证词吗？”他好像终于提起了一点儿兴趣，Erik离开他原本的坐姿，稍稍前倾。

Cisneros把磁盘插进自己的口袋，斩钉截铁的重复道，“Lehnsherr你完蛋了。”

Erik又盯着Cisneros的衣服口袋盯了一小会儿，像一条猎狗盯住了自己的猎物，对方小心谨慎的护着，仿佛Erik手臂上的锁链不足以把他拴住一样。

最终——“看来我被将了军，”Erik靠回到座位上，精心修饰过的轻佻无懈可击。

Cisneros兴高采烈，他终于胜过了Erik Lehnsherr一筹，在气势上压倒对方。不是所有人都有这个本事，他把这当作是一项赞誉——能够逼迫Erik Lehnsherr说出这句话，本身就值得在自传里加上浓墨重彩的一笔。 

Erik用一只手撑住自己的下颌——没有受伤的那一只，“但是纽约地区的渠道在我手里，”他说，“即使你有了我的证词，可你的筹码呢？你拿什么跟黑王谈判呢，Cisneros？这个地方我经营了十几年——”

“你以为只有你人脉广阔吗，”Cisneros毫不客气地打断他。

“南美，”Erik说。

“我有Victor，”Cisneros飞快地炫耀，“他是我手里的探子，我的情人——从两年前开始，他就已经在为我提供情报，你跟黑王的交易有一大半是通过他——你不觉得这些年他开始变得不好联络了吗？”

“确实，”Erik表示同意，他轻声细语的重复这个名字，黑暗的阴影在他那双灰色的瞳孔里晃动着，“Victor Velazquez。这是我的失误，”他抬起眼睛，瘦长的指头有节奏地敲击着床沿，“还有谁？”

Cisneros轻蔑的张开嘴，然而Erik的表情并不是他预想中的气急败坏，而是循循善诱——如果说这是法庭，他已经输了，Erik不是站在审判席，而是坐在旁观者的位置听他陈述证词。Cisneros紧张起来，“这已经足够让你死上几回，”他匆匆结束了这段谈话，站起身，“你没有机会再见到黑王——你已经彻底失去了他的信任，Lehnsherr——”

“不需要着急离开，”Erik露出笑容，跟随Cisneros的动作从阴影里现身——现在，Cisneros看清楚了，Erik Lehnsherr压根儿就没有被监禁的落魄，他身上的所受的伤是真的，但不足以消磨掉他的气势；Cisneros忽然明白了街头小巷的传闻——只要Erik一息尚存，就足够撕扯开每一个敌人的咽喉。Erik朝他笑起来，在此前，Cisneros从没想过会用干脆利落这个词来形容一个人的微笑，但是毫无疑问，Erik Lehnsherr就像一把磨得锋利的匕首，他的笑容都足够杀人。

“很早开始黑王就在怀疑，我们之中有一个人是叛徒，”Erik说，微笑着告诉他，“我想我已经替他找到了。”

Cisneros困惑的皱起眉头，张开嘴准备反驳。Erik朝他走了过来。按照道理来说，这个杀手在黑王的地牢里被折磨了许多天，此时此刻连站起来都应该耗尽了全部力气；而Erik确实虚弱，他的脸颊上几乎没有多少血色，惨白得就像是个死人。他失血过多又得不到休息，Cisneros眼下比他要强壮的多，但Erik善于察言观色，在Cisneros谋划反击的前一刻已经做好了准备。

他没有什么多余的动作，那条困住他的铁链变成了Erik手上的武器，他用这玩意儿缠绕在对方的脖子上，咬牙切齿的用力。对方比他力气要大，然而Erik Lehnsherr的忍耐力泯然众生，否则他怎么能够在黑暗中蛰伏这么久。

Cisneros在他的手上挣扎，手掌找到了Erik的咽喉。

Azazel病态的小癖好开始显现出威力，Erik的手臂颤抖着几乎按不住这个家伙，他把膝盖抵上去，用力压在Cisneros的胃部，直到他听见Cisneros无声无息的像哑巴似的惨叫。

“你以为，出卖我，就能让你爬上Shaw的大船，”Erik咬着牙，从咬紧的牙缝里嘶吼，他的声音参杂着令人难以置信的冷漠和怒火——这两种截然相反的感情此刻在他的身上却殊途同归。他弓起后背，用全身的重量摁着Cisneros，他盯着对方的眼睛，近到足够看清对方瞳孔中彩色的粒子，“——我来告诉你答案，宝贝儿，”他说，收紧了手上的力气，如愿听到骨骼裂开的脆响，“——你会死。”

谋杀与背叛是Erik在生意场上学会的手段，很久以前他就已经不再跟自己的良心较劲。他顺利终结了一条鲜活的生命，从对方上衣的口袋里取走了那支小小的磁盘。他来到地牢外的走廊上，这里空空荡荡没有半个人影。刚刚的谋杀对他的身体没什么好处，Erik觉得自己全身都像是被拆散了，等着人再给他重新装回去。 

他走上楼梯，这个地方也是空的，巨大的显示屏幕还闪烁着，就连旁边水杯里的咖啡都还冒着热气。Erik在这里停留了一小会，然后他离开了监视室，继续往上走。

脚步声在大厅里回荡，Erik在拐角处猛地顿住，忽然意识到他正在经历什么。

——这是Shaw设计好的陷阱，要在他跟Cisneros之间找到出卖纽约的真凶。

从一开始就是个骗局，Erik认出了Cisneros虚假的口音，但他拿捏不准派遣这家伙来试探自己的究竟是Shaw的对手，还是Sebastian Shaw本人。黑王无所不知，黑王无所不能，Cisneros愚蠢的太过明显了，他以为Erik要背叛肯定会主动供认自己的意图来寻求合作，但是他忘记了Erik的职业，谎言与骗局是Erik Lehnsherr求生的本能。

在墨西哥餐厅干掉的毒贩没有说错，黑王这条大船已经腐朽，只是勉强在大海上左摇右晃着前行。

这么多年以来，Erik始终都很清楚自己的生命会葬送在这儿，现在他要做的只是加速这条大船沉没的速度。而他不需要同伙，他会亲手把这条大船送下地狱——他早就已经等在那儿了。Erik Lehnsherr活着的时候没有朋友，死的时候亦然。孤独是他一生的写照，也会随着他的死亡刻进墓碑——来自地狱的风吹起腐烂的尸臭，Erik并不畏惧孤独，而他所要做的只是小心谨慎。

Erik走上楼梯，不出意外的看到Shaw就站在大门边，他稍稍停顿了一下，没有立刻朝Shaw走过去。隔着一条长长的走廊，他们俩像是站在同一个战场上的敌手。长廊两侧宽大的玻璃窗上悬挂着厚重的帷幔，Shaw自诩是个深谙艺术的绅士，在欧洲曾经拥有价值不菲的名头。刚刚认识Erik的时候，他就是这样一副样子；而如今他依旧年轻英俊，脸上挂着欣慰的假笑朝Erik伸开双手，“我就知道我没有认错信任的对象，Erik，内鬼的猜忌全都解决了。”

他的笑容简直无懈可击，Azazel脸色阴沉的站在Shaw身后，对Erik身上的伤无动于衷。

“他还能站起来，”白皇后也盯着他。

Erik站的很挺拔，无论什么时候他的身上都一种无法磨平的高傲。他让这样戏剧化的相逢又多停留了两秒钟，Shaw表情是满意的，然后Erik慢慢走到他眼前，慢慢跪下一条膝盖，用额头贴着Shaw伸出的手背，表示自己绝对的臣服与顺从。

他的额头是滚烫的，但Shaw无动于衷。

“我完全相信你，Erik，”Shaw用一只手轻柔的抚摸Erik的头顶，“我一直把你看作是我的孩子。”

Erik已经没有体力回答这句话，Shaw示意他站起身，他猜测他的脸色在此刻一定很吓人。因为Emma告诉他，“你快昏过去了。”

Erik不出声，无论是精神状态还是身体状况，他都已经到了极限。

“去歇一歇，好好睡上一觉，Erik，我舍不得看到你受苦，”Shaw跟他说，在Erik越过他时，他把一只手搁在Erik的后背上，就像一个父亲安抚自己的儿子那样，“你知道，有些折磨是必须的，否则Cisneros不会相信。”

Erik稍稍点了一下头，他不知道Shaw有没有看见。他向前跌了一下，Azazel半搂半抱住他。

Emma的声音在他背后显得很模糊，“你应该保存体力，解决Cisneros不应该耗费掉你这么多时间——”

“Emma，”Shaw听上去几乎是责备的。

Erik闭上眼睛有点儿不合时宜的想要笑出声——Shaw的慈爱与严厉并存，他身上的伤是Shaw给他的惩罚，他没有抱怨也没有反抗，从十几岁开始他就习惯了。事实上跟Sebastian Shaw合作该用什么方式，该倾注多少默契，都是Erik自己一点一滴在伤痛中学会的。十二岁的时候他就已经很清楚黑王不需要一个孩子，他知道该如何配合Shaw时而不时的猜忌与怒火，如何面对惩罚。

哦，当然，他知道Shaw为什么让Azazel回纽约，他的位置终究不是不可替代的，在这个组织内部，有大批人准备为黑王献身。Shaw肯定一早就有计划——把他跟Cisneros两个人都干掉，将来接替他站在黑王身边的人不会是Cisneros那个蠢货，而是Azazel。所以Janos才敢那么肆无忌惮，因为没有人觉得他会活下来。地牢是一个埋藏秘密的好地方，他杀死了Cisneros，或者Cisneros杀死了他，对于Shaw来说区别不大。

而假如他们两个人真的相互勾结，那么Azazel就会同时结果他俩。

——这是Shaw永远不会告诉他的计划。

倾盆大雨下了一整个早上，自从Charles与Moira互相说出了秘密之后，马戏团里的其他人就都被禁了足，期间CIA的长官来探望过他们两次，Charles有点儿消沉，他一直靠在落地窗边等永远都不会打过来的电话。他不说话也不吃东西，很难说他是不是已经放弃了希望，但Alex冒险给他送过去一杯咖啡。Charles虚弱的跟他道谢然后端在手上。

“我们答应Lehnsherr带他离开纽约是有条件的，”CIA一个长得像他们小头目的家伙叉着腰，Casal Diaz——他的胸牌上这样写道，Charles只瞥了一眼这个头发柔软，身材矮小的男人，他是Moira的同事，不超过四十岁就会谢顶。他刻意压低声音，却没有低到不让Charles听见的程度，“CIA不是Lehnsherr的私人保镖，更不是他随意指挥的工具——”

“黑王准备要搞一个大动作，”Moira朝Charles这边投去一瞥。

Charles依旧不做表示。黑王跟他没什么关系，黑王眼下跟他最大的纽带就是Erik。

Casal也喷了口气，“Shaw要搞的每一个动作都是大动作，这是什么新闻吗？”

“但是这次不一样，”Moira扭过脸，她双手环抱在胸口，“Hank，”她朝这边打了个响指，Hank左顾右盼了一下，Charles跟Alex一起看向他，Moira挑高了眉毛，“把箱子拿过来。”

Charles动了动给Hank让路，然后他又靠回到窗边，用额角枕着玻璃。

“你要是告诉我他走私，Moira，那你可就太天真了，”Casal飞快的说道。

“当然不是，我没那么蠢，”Moira丢给他一记眼刀。Hank拖着沉重的道具箱走到他俩面前，这里只有CIA的线人和马戏团的演员，但每个人都好奇的伸长了脖子，就连Charles也稍微离开了他阴云密布的小角落。

Moira一脚踢开了硬木板盖子——Casal倒吸了一口凉气，“核弹头！”

这句话无疑是在大厅丢下了一记重磅炸弹，Alex咒骂了一句粗口，从座位上跳起来，“你让我们拖着这玩意儿上飞机！”他扭头看向Charles，“我一直以为自己参加的是马戏团，老伙计，虽然营生不怎么景气，但至少安全——”

“他不知道，”Moira替Charles解释，“事实上Lehnsherr也不同意，但是我跟他说，假如我不带点儿什么小礼物来说服我的同事，我就没办法保障他监护对象的安全。”

Charles终于像是有了一点儿反应，那双绿色的眼睛里晃动了一下，Moira盯着他，Charles又移开视线，目光再次飘向什么遥远的地方——所以Erik拿他跟CIA做了一项交易，来换取Erik不需要再为他的安全牵肠挂肚。Charles知道自己此刻在偏执狂的道路上越走越远，可Erik踢走了他，Charles不可遏制地把Erik的每一个初衷都往那上面靠。

“这事儿你知道吗？”Alex问Hank。

Hank点点头。

Alex一下子愤怒起来，“我一直把你当成是朋友，结果你把我当傻子看待？”

“没有，”Hank磕巴着，当他着急的时候就会表现得这样，“Moira说这是演出的一部分，她不让我告诉你们——我以为她是好意——”

“这怎么看都不像是好意，”一直没什么存在感的Sean说，他无可奈何地盯着箱子，又抬起眼睛盯住Moira和Casal，“所以现在怎么样？我们正式加入CIA的编制？”

“不，”这回是Charles跟Moira一起说的。

“你们属于编外人员，”Moira坚定的微笑，“但是也归CIA统一指挥。”

“没那回事，”Charles眯起眼睛，他还端着那杯咖啡，但在落地窗边坐直了身体；原本他的身材并不算高大，但他背对着窗外本就阴暗的光线，脸色变得严肃起来——这让Charles突然有了一种略微老练的成熟，他开始变得像这群人的头儿了，“我们不属于CIA的任何一部分，”他说，“LorenzoCruz死前没有加入你们的行列，同样，我也不会。”

“Charles，你不了解真相，”Moira完全无视了他，转过头继续指挥Hank行动。

Charles没有什么过分激烈的情绪，也没有什么动作，当他再次开口说话时，他的声音里甚至没有多少起伏，他说，“我的母亲是个间谍，Moira，她死以前把我交给了她在马戏团担任团长的父亲——LorenzoCruz是怎么出的意外，Erik虽然从来没有跟我提过，但是我猜出了一星半点的‘真相’。”

这简直就是一个真情告白的夜晚，Moira朝向他，危险的眯起眼睛，“Lorenzo的死就是一个意外，Charles，没有什么真相——”

“那么你加入马戏团是因为好奇吗？”Charles反问。

“我知道你现在心情不好，”Moira说，“等你平静下来我们再继续。”

Charles咬了咬牙。Lorenzo Cruz的死他当然不会强加在CIA的头上，Shaw套用当初杀死他父亲的那套手段，把Lorenzo的死伪装成另一起意外——警方连调查他真正死因的机会都没有。他从未与他的外祖父相认，但他记得那是个头发花白的老人，睿智的蓝眼睛后面总是充满了让人捉摸不透的光——“你来自英国，”他问Lorenzo，“你说话的方式跟我母亲很像。”

Lorenzo朝他和蔼的笑笑，不置可否。

“你的母亲是个好孩子，”他告诉Charles，“你也是。”

Charles不知道他外祖父对好孩子这个概念是怎么定义，但他很肯定在Lorenzo活着的时候，自己一定叫对方操碎了心。

“我们现在怎么办？”Casal软弱的问Moira，自从看见道具箱里的核弹弹头之后，事情的走向就有点儿不受控制，“我以前只是以为Shaw对核工业着迷，但是我没想到，”他虚弱的笑了一下，“他居然是个实干家。”

“他准备发动第三次世界大战，”Moira抬起手，“注意，这不是个比喻。”

“那他总要选一处地点，”Casal终于找回了一些头绪，“关于这个，Lehnsherr是怎么想的？”

“古巴，”Moira回答，“美军在那有一个舰队，Shaw想要发动战争的绝佳地点，一定会选在古巴。”


	6. Chapter 6

【六】

在醒过来以前，Erik做了一个梦——他很少会做梦，但这一次他梦见了小岛，炎热炽烈的阳光灼烧着他，他想要把自己尽可能蜷缩起来；紧跟着他被扔进了冰天雪地的科罗拉多，他全身发抖躺在马路正中央，耳边全是呼啸的噪声，有一辆货车闪着大灯朝他疾驰而来——Erik猛地睁开眼。

最初清醒的那几秒钟，他不知道自己身在何处。他短促而剧烈的喘着气，消毒水的味道让他想吐。Erik在病床上慢慢环顾四周，认出这是医院。一个黑色皮肤的医生正在收回探照笔——难怪他会在梦里看见强光。他倒回到枕头上，意识到自己手背上扎着输液管，而让他反胃的感觉就是这么来的，他们给他扎的药里不是什么好东西。

“你的假期结束了，”Azazel的声音在他病房的角落里响起来，“Shaw希望你能恢复得快一些。”

Erik没有费心朝他看上一眼，他忽然有点儿想家——现在那也不是他的家了，他把那栋房子留给了Charles。尽管他把Charles送出纽约，也不希望Charles再回来，但他还是把自己唯一的资产留给了Charles——他赚钱很多，干干净净的却没多少，绝大部分在他死后都要充公——他们的家，Erik想，那大概是他唯一能留给Charles的纪念。

Erik摸索到自己手背上的输液管，“我不需要这个——”

“你最好留着它，”Azazel的语调毫无感情，“你宕机的这些天，Shaw觉得你耽误了他很多事。”

“我以为你会填上漏洞，”Erik跟他说。

“Lehnsherr，我有我自己的事情需要处理，”Azazel依旧语气平平。

Erik几乎要以为这家话在这间屋子里，就是为了用这场对话继续折磨自己，他呛咳了一声，等胃里的感觉好了一些，然后把手搭在胸口的位置。忽然他的手指碰触到了一个坚硬的形状——那是他从Cisneros那里搜来的磁盘，里面装着他的证词，也装着他预备对抗黑王的办法。他们在他昏死过去以后，脱掉了他的衣服，给他套上了新的病服，但却没有收走这枚小磁盘。

Erik顿了一下，他按着自己的胸口从枕头上撑起来一些。Azazel在角落里像一尊上古的神兽那样坐着，瞳孔是金黄色的，呈现出异于常人的花纹。

“你为什么回纽约？”Erik盯着他的眼睛。

Azazel回望着Erik，耸了耸肩，“来给你送终。”

这本该是一句残忍的玩笑话，但病房里的两个人谁都没有被逗乐的意思。

这个世界上有些感情转瞬即逝，而另外一些则历久弥新。Erik注视着他忽然忍不住想要发笑，长久以来，Shaw给他们灌输的思想都是恶毒的，他们生长在暗无天日的地底，看不到任何阳光，也没有希望——但突然有一天，有人敲开了那扇紧紧关闭着的大门，虽然有可能那只是一条缝隙，有可能只是走错了路，但却让生长在黑暗中的人却看到了光亮。他们或许在地狱里浸淫的太久，以至无法获得新生，可温暖的记忆却不会消失。它在黑暗的地底生根发芽，最终长成一棵无法撼动的大树。

Erik重新躺回枕头上，他盯着天花板用手指描摹磁盘的边沿，“离开我这儿，Azazel，”他说，“拜你所赐，我还有满身的伤要休养。”

“你变弱了，”Azazel从凳子上跳下来，然而他遵照Erik的话准备离开病房。

走到门口的时候，Azazel停住脚步，像是在犹豫，又像是在深思熟虑。最终，他看着外面的走廊，头也不回的跟Erik说，“那天在马戏团，我看见他了——他们两个长得很像，尤其是眼睛。”

“对，”Erik朝着天花板微笑，“——尤其是眼睛。”

Charles一动不动的看着Alex跟Hank搞小动作，那双绿色的眼睛好看极了。他们几个蹲在地板上，打着手电。

“不去古巴，”Sean小声重复，像是要把这句话刻进自己的大脑，Charles拍了拍他的手臂，Sean点点头，“但是Charles，你知道现在回纽约是不现实的对吧？”

早些时候Casal给他看了Erik签过字的文件，大概是怕将来法律纠纷，在Erik Lehnsherr的名字旁边，用同样的笔记写着另一个名字，Charles猜测那是Erik的本名——欧洲式复杂的花体，很长时间没有使用过，Erik拼写本名的方式都生疏了，但它看上去还是比Lehnsherr这个字要顺眼得多。Charles在心里默读了两遍，牢牢记住——他想，下次他再看见Erik他要记着让Erik自己念给他听。Charles敢打赌，这个名字从Erik嘴里吐露出来的声音会比任何名字都动听。

然后他把这份文件原封不动还给Casal。

“我不会签的，”Charles说，“他没有按照我母亲的遗嘱做到位，他不能甩掉我。”

“这是Lehnsherr自己的要求，”Casal回答，“你母亲的资产以后全部归你所有，Lehnsherr不再插手你的任何决定，哦对了，事实上他还留给你一套房子。”

他迅速翻开那沓厚厚的文件，找到其中某一页，指给Charles看上面的地址。

“你认识这地方吗？”Casal问Charles。

Charles当然认识，那上面的地址是他这十年来的住处——他跟Erik的家——Erik把他们的房子留给了Charles。

他真的准备不要他了——Charles咬牙切齿的想，那天在机场他就应该有所察觉的，Erik跟他说Moira以后会照顾好他——Erik真的以为那就是合情合理的告别了吗？Erik Lehnsherr式的告别——只有混蛋才会这么做。他以为这就算完了，他们之间正式一刀两断，从此谁也不欠谁的？Erik真大方，Charles火冒三丈的想，他留给他一整幢豪宅呢。他要回纽约找Erik，他要当着Erik的面告诉他自己把别墅卖了，在加州换了一片葡萄园。曾经Erik总是认为他这项提议充满了孩子气，那Charles就要让他看看，这就是他跟他一刀两断的后果。

当然，这些念头Casal不知道，CIA在这方面有求于Erik，因此跟Erik沆瀣一气，他们把他带出纽约不准他再回去。

但Charles还是决定逃跑。

他很清楚CIA会帮助Erik，可CIA关心Erik的程度却非常有限，他们把他当作是拔除黑王的一枚棋子，一旦用光了他的价值，CIA不会比Shaw更有人情味。

除了Sean，马戏团的成员全都接受过Lorenzo的关照，Charles轻而易举的就能劝说他们站到自己这边，可他还需要一支小小的队伍。

Alex说，“我们得偷一架飞机，”所有人全部望向距离酒店不远处得停机坪，“你疯啦？”他压低声音跟Charles大吼。

“我能拿到控制塔台的钥匙，”Darwin自告奋勇，“但是飞行员怎么办？我们都是马戏团的演员，谁以前摸过飞机？”

没人说话。

隔了好久，Hank的声音才犹豫着响起来，“也许我可以试试。”

Alex盯着他，自从昨天这家伙现场表演了大变核弹头之后，Alex觉得这个世界上已经没有什么能够再令自己震惊的了，但他还是跳了一下。Hank变得有点儿难为情，“以前马戏团有那种很小的设备，我负责给Lorenzo当助手，或多或少算是学过一些吧。”

“等你有十足的把握再上手！”Alex小声呐喊，紧接着他看到Hank的目光，Alex泄了气，“算了，”他说，“我决定把自己交到你手上，你想干什么都行——”

“我们不能让CIA知道，”Charles说，“所以不能在纽瓦克降落。我们先去Westchester——以前我父亲那里，我知道Erik在那地方有一个军火库。”

“你是想说储藏室？”Sean问他。

“军火库，”Charles重复道，“——等到那里你就会明白。”

其实，Charles也不知道那究竟是Erik自己的，还是Erik帮Shaw搞出来的。毕竟连他母亲都曾经是Shaw团伙中的一员。在他父亲死后，他的母亲从不欢迎他回去那里——尽管这么多年过去，Charles了解到了缘由，可他依旧对那地方充满了陌生，他的家不在那，他的家是他跟Erik共同居住的别墅。

现在那地方是属于他的了，他可以光明正大的进出，不用经过Erik的允许——或者应该说不用通过Erik Lehnsherr获取任何人的许可，他可以自由出入他父亲和他母亲留给他的任何一处场所。

事实证明马戏团是一个藏龙卧虎的风水宝地，Darwin没费什么力气就溜进了控制塔台，他在切断闭路电视的时候遇到了点儿困难，但Sean很快帮他解决了这个小问题。Alex跟Charles想办法弄晕了守卫，剩下的就是Hank的工作。

飞机穿越云层时出现了小颠簸，但机舱内没人抱怨，就连Alex都难得忍气吞声，大家一致觉得此刻性命全掌握在飞行员手中，沉默是金。Charles敢说Hank开车上街时一定是个路怒，要是谁胆敢挡住他的通道，他会把对方咆哮得狗血淋头。他坐在Hank旁边，戴上耳麦，眼睛时不时瞄一眼飞行驾驶员的仪表盘，然后紧紧抿住嘴。

飞机越过本初子午线后，很快进入另一个半球的黑夜，地面上闪烁着点点星光，好像绵延不绝的星海，Charles想象万家灯火背后一幅一幅感人至深的大团圆画面。

Alex向前够着拍了拍他的肩膀，Charles朝他露出宽慰的笑容。

说实话，他依旧担心。这大概已经变成了他跟Erik感情的根基，无论是过去还是这会儿，在他看不到Erik的时候，他的心始终都是悬着的。Charles已经养成了习惯，因此眼下也没有什么特别不适。他依然想念对方——他知道Erik从不去教堂，但Charles偶尔祈祷，他祈求在见不到Erik的下一刻，对方会平安出现。有时候Charles觉得上帝保佑自己，对他格外关照，因为他的祈求从未落空。

有一次他等待的太久，在楼下客厅的沙发上睡着了。迷迷糊糊的Charles听到有人旋开大门，然后亮起灯。Charles睁开眼睛，朦胧的看到Erik的身影。他蜷在沙发上朝Erik伸出手——那盏灯变暗了一些，变得没那么刺眼，再紧跟着，Erik身体投下的影子笼罩住他。

一双有点儿粗糙的手掌摸摸他的额头，小声抱怨他怎么又睡在客厅，为什么不回到卧室去睡。然后那双手拿走了Charles怀里的遥控器，把他抱起来——那是一个带着点儿铁锈味的怀抱，却很牢靠，也很温暖。

Charles躺在床上问他，“你受伤了吗？”

Erik像是怔了一下，把Charles放好之后不露痕迹的闻了闻自己的袖口。

Charles清醒了一些，从床上坐起身，他在黑暗的卧室里眯着睡意惺忪的眼睛跟Erik说，“如果不想去医院，我可以找找——”

“没有人受伤，”Erik回答他，但退到距离Charles稍远的卧室门边，“你好好睡觉吧。”

Erik这样对他说，但Charles却再也睡不着，他屏住呼吸倾听Erik主卧传来的动静，在胸口附近攥着手直到天色大亮。而隔天早上Erik又会像什么都没有发生过那样，等在楼下的餐桌旁边。

Westchester上空天气晴朗，他们进入领空范围后，Hank用Darwin偷来的密码降落。那是Erik留给CIA的，他把密码夹在了给Charles签字的文件里。如果换成别人，很容易会漏掉那串乱码似的数字，但Charles曾经见过一回——他轻而易举的就能记住跟Erik有关的一切。

Sean探着头张望，“简直不敢相信这是你家——”

“简直不敢相信我们甩掉了CIA，”Alex一模一样的重复。

Hank让机身盘旋了半圈，他们透过薄纱似漂浮的云雾向下望，地面忽然亮起警示灯，一排一排的红光整齐的从脚下遥远的一端延伸向另一端，Charles听到耳机里，他们全部乘客不约而同的倒吸了一口凉气。然而没有什么动静，一切都平静的出奇。Hank盯着他，等着Charles给出指示。所有人也全都看向Charles——就在这一刻，Charles变成了他们的领袖，这群平均年龄不到二十三岁的孩子们眼中，他们把Charles当成是反叛的偶像。

他们从左侧迂回着降落，滑过将近几个足球场大小的停机坪，最终停在跑道尽头的一间机械仓库门前。从这里能够清楚的看到城堡后门，以及绕过它的一座小小的湖。

“有什么安全事项是需要我们留心的？”Alex问他，“就像好莱坞大片里那种突然射出的弓弩啦，壕沟啦，机器管家啦之类——”

Charles瞥了他一眼，“我不知道，”他实话实说，“小时候我从城堡到这里来过两次，后来这里重修了——Erik从来没有走过正门，至少在跟我一起的时候是这样，从这里进去，”Charles说，“——好像永远是我走在靠近摄像头的这一边。”

Charles表情严肃的环视四周。Erik大概都没有想到，在他把继承权还给Charles之后，Charles所做的第一件事就是入侵了城堡——当然，现在他应该是光明正大的回家。

他们走上城堡空荡荡的楼梯，穿过长廊。湖面上的风吹进窗户，吹来康涅狄格州特有的凉爽感觉。Erik曾经带他在这周围兜风，现在回想起来，Charles忽然意识到Erik很可能是要准备去见客人——策划谋杀——之前，要在这里检查自己身上和车里的装备。

——也可能在城堡的地下有一个大型抛尸现场，Shaw他们搞不好在这里做人体实验。

Charles还是忍不住打了个哆嗦。

但好在他们并没有看见什么奇形怪状的人体零部件或者黑色麻袋，他们继续往前走，这地方和Charles记忆中的一样平和，除了窗户边框有点儿堆积的灰尘。应该找个人来清理一下，Charles想着，他们来到一幅厚重的油画跟前，再往后就是分岔路路口了。

“分开行动，”Hank建议，“两个人结成一组。”

Alex自发自动的站到Hank身边，而Darwin则拽住了Sean——他们几个人相互看了看，然后Alex伸手把Charles也环到自己跟Hank身旁。

“用不着，”Charles从Alex胳膊底下钻出来，“我小的时候就在这里长大，我在这里比你们任何人都要安全得多。”

“可是Charles，你说这里有一座军火库，”Sean的眼神无不忧虑。

“两人结组也战胜不了军火库，”Charles笑着说，拨弄了一下自己的刘海。黑夜中他像一个守卫的精灵，目光闪动着。

“那我们应该先从什么地方开始搜？”Hank提出一个合情合理的问题，这座城堡简直大的不正常。

作为唯一来过这地方的人，Charles为他们规划线路，他手头上也没有设计图纸，但他的记忆还不算太模糊，他记得书房旁边是通向阁楼的楼梯，上面存放着大型设备，空气干燥而且不通风，不会有什么人专门爬到那地方去的。而至于陈列室，玻璃墙壁与防盗用的大门一样经受得住核武器的考验，他规划好了这些，朝通向地下的甬道暗门看了一眼，无论是Sean还是Hank都没有留意到Charles的这个小动作。

“我们在楼顶汇合，”Charles轻松的说。

Alex仍旧不是很放心，“如果遇到陌生人你就大喊，Hank跑得很快。”

他说着拍了拍Hank的肩，Charles温和的微笑，拍打了一下他们每个人的手臂，“等一会儿在楼顶碰头，”他说，然后注视着另外四个人的背影消失，Darwin走到拐角的位置时还朝这边扭了一下脸，Charles跟他摆摆手。

一直等到这些人都消失了，就连刻意压低的脚步声也逐渐远去，Charles深深吸了一口气，他不再微笑，而是眉头紧蹙，严肃的转过身，看向那道毫不起眼的小暗门——从这里通到地下，再往前走就是军火库。差不多在他决定返回纽约的前一刻，Charles就知道这终将是他必须独自面对的黑暗——他们每一个人都拼命将他推离这里，但他还是回来了。

Charles站在门边又深深吸进一口气，他活动了一下自己的指头，搭上门把，转动着轻轻拧开——甬道里漆黑一团，伸手不见五指——他要从这样的暗无天日的地底把Erik救出来，他要告诉Erik一切并不是没有希望的。

Charles不断给自己打气，然后踏进黑暗里，暗门在他背后“吱呀”一声闭合住。

“礼物，”一个滑腻腻的声音在他耳边不远处响起来，Charles忍不住颤抖，闭了闭眼睛——“看看是谁来了，”那个声音继续说道，“Lehnsherr没告诉你在天黑以后不要四处乱走吗？还是今天他忘记给你闩锁？”

电灯开关咔哒一声发出轻响，刺眼的白光瞬间照亮了整片区域，Charles紧紧闭住双眼，可仍旧被突如其来的光照的眼眶发疼。等这阵眩晕稍稍好过一些，他重新睁开眼。在狭窄的通道里懒散的站着四个男人，他们全都是Shaw的手下——Erik从不让他们跟Charles接触，Charles能够认出他们的面孔，是因为他曾在Erik身边见到过他们——他们是Erik的同伙。这些人看他的目光从头到脚都透着猥琐，赤裸裸的不加掩饰。

Charles清了清喉咙，他紧张的说不出话来。

“Erik很忙，”距离暗门边最远的一个影子说，“他现在没工夫接待客人，不如跟我们聊聊？”


	7. Chapter 7

【七】

Erik回到Westchester的时候已经到了后半夜，他的身体远没有恢复——Shaw要惩罚他在南美Victor Velazquez那里所犯的错误，因此他身上的伤没那么容易康复，但他已经基本恢复了常态。他在城堡内部停好车，透过窗户看到远处的工厂外面落着一架CIA专属的小型飞机。

他的脚步停顿了一下，皱起眉头。 

按照道理来说今天夜晚应该是料理Victor那帮人的日子，Shaw在南美市场栽了跟头，总要找几个替死鬼出口恶气——Victor大概还不知道Cisneros已经死了，Erik约他们在城堡会面的时候，对方毫无防备。那是一条喂不饱的土狼，长年在狮子和猎豹的牙缝中夺取一点儿残羹剩饭，因此也变得毫无底线。Erik第一次找到他时他还在做贩卖人口的勾当，Erik教训了他一顿，又给了他一点甜头，然后把他发展成了自己的线人。

如今他也活到头了，Erik毫无怜悯的想，黑王从Cisneros供认的消息里认定他就是那条蛀虫，要Erik清理掉他——而事实上，Victor在黑王面前根本没有辩解的机会，Erik也会确保他永远没有这样的机会。

康涅狄格州的夜晚还很凉爽，Erik穿着一件长长的风衣，毫无悬念的浅棕色，他戴着一顶帽子，看上去身材颀长行动优雅。Victor是在门口等着他的，这家伙看到Erik靠近，吐出来一口烟——同样都是该下地狱的恶棍，Erik Lehnsherr总有办法把自己收拾得好像从神殿里走下来的人物。他们之间没什么特别深厚的交情，只除了Cisneros。

Victor露出发黄的牙齿，吊儿郎当地咬着香烟，朝Erik伸出右手，“我带来了你要的东西，”他跟Erik说，“三百五十万，一船原料——CIA查不到货源，外加换你两天太平日子。”

Erik笑起来，“现在行情变了，交易所的汇率上周就跌倒了谷底，我在南美直接买下一间工厂都不到这个价格。”

“那你说。”

“我只能给你一个零头，”Erik说着越过他，伸手去开房间的房门。

Victor在他背后恶狠狠地啐了一口，把抽剩下的香烟扔到地上，他在Erik背后掏出手枪，“你是狮子，”他说，“但是你要知道，狮子的下场未必比土狼要好——我们可以在这儿就把你撕碎。”

Erik手上的动作只是停顿了两秒钟，他撇了一下嘴角，浑然不在意。

Victor拉开手枪上的保险。

“等你找到更合适的买主，记得给我带个口信。”

“Erik，”Victor收起枪，他早就应该知道没有像样的筹码，是不可能跟Erik Lehnsherr谈价钱的。他曾经在南美的黑市跟一群恶徒打交道，但直到遇见Lehnsherr，他才真正体会到什么叫难啃的骨头。

“再加一百万，”Victor把手搭上Erik的手臂——Erik低垂下视线，看着Victor被赤道附近的阳光晒得黑红的皮肤，他又抬起眼睛——Victor朝他呲着牙，“我送给你一个礼物。”

城堡里的光线时昏暗的，好像等待戏剧性开场的舞台——Lorenzo Cruz的舞台就偏好这种氛围，Erik曾经一度觉得Charles跟他外祖父的魔术之所以那么吸引人，就是因为这种气氛。Victor充满绅士风度的为他拉开门，让Erik走进去。屋子里有另外三个人——全都是Victor的同伙，一样要死在今晚。但Erik的目光移到房间的角落，是Charles——Charles那双好看的绿眼睛在发现Erik的瞬间亮起来，好像全世界的快乐都聚集在那里面了。

Erik忍不住想要躲避开这样的注视。

Charles看到他，不由自主的张开嘴，大约是想要喊一声Erik的名字。Erik一眨不眨的盯着他，直到Charles又重新闭住嘴唇，神色紧张的抿了一下。

“一百万，”Victor拿手搂住Erik的肩膀，亲昵的在Erik耳边说，“还没碰过——怎么样，我让你把他带走。”

Erik灰色的瞳孔在这样的光线下闪烁着，短短一瞬间那里面似乎包含了太多无声的情感，几乎要到满溢出来的程度。Charles能够看到Erik脸颊上，透过薄薄一层肌肤，他的咬肌抖动了一下。然后那些感情消失了，它们消失的速度那么快，仿佛从未出现。

Erik放松下来，他垂下目光，拉开书桌旁边的一把椅子，自己惬意的坐进去。

“我已经玩儿腻了，”他稍稍欠了欠身，把手上拎的小手提箱放在桌子上，“以后他是你们的。”

他不去看Charles的眼睛，但他的手在发着抖，Erik把这归咎于自己身上没有痊愈的伤。Victor似乎也没想到Erik的这个反应。他们谁都知道在组织内部有一条不成文的规定：不要碰Charles Xavier。那是Erik Lehnsherr的小宠物，如果谁不想自己的死相太过难看，都应该遵守这条准则。

小小的屋子里寂静了一小会儿，然后Victor跟他的三个同伙突然爆发出大笑。其中一个家伙用力攥住了Charles的手臂，把他推到墙上。 

就那么一下，Charles觉得自己的脊椎都要撞断了，他肯定自己呻吟出声，因为屋子里的笑声变得污浊不堪起来，有一双手拽住Charles牛仔裤的裤腰——

“等一下，”Erik突然说，嗓音沙哑得不像话，他抬起眼睛看向这伙人，“别在这儿——黑王随时可能派人过来，你不想让他发现你在工作时间开小差吧？”

Charles被撞得泪眼婆娑，Erik又一次转移开视线，他侧了一下头，“去楼上找间屋子。”

Erik说着动手打开他的文件箱，不再朝这个方向看上一眼。

通到楼上去的楼梯比Charles记忆中要漫长许多，还没等他走到拐角，背后一个红头发的家伙推了他一把，Charles朝前跌倒，他抓住扶手踉踉跄跄着爬上楼，那个红头发的家伙在后面驱赶他，直到Charles跌上最后一级阶梯——他闭了闭双眼，那家伙大笑着开始解裤子上的皮带。

Charles挨了一下，他瑟缩着叫嚷了一声，他的腰上肯定肿了。

Charles紧紧咬住下嘴唇，深深往肺里吸气，他痛得要命根本不可能产生出任何快感。后面那家伙又朝他抽了两次，拿皮带扣敲他的腿弯。Charles拉开牛仔裤的拉链，被推搡的栽进床里——这是城堡的哪一间屋子？他想不起来，但他抬起头看见墙壁上挂着什么人的肖像，庄严肃穆地盯着他——那家伙又让他脱掉上衣，Charles哆嗦着把上衣扯过头顶。

那人从背后搂住他，使劲儿掐他的乳尖，硬邦邦的下体抵住Charles的股缝，然后手伸向了他内裤的裤腰。Charles咬住自己的拳头不叫喊出来，可以预见的qiang暴、被撕裂的痛苦让他头皮发麻。

他们头顶上的灯光突然闪烁了一下，紧接着熄灭了。Charles无法适应突如其来的黑暗，他感觉心脏都仿佛停止了跳动。那个红头发的家伙推着他的后背大声咒骂，再然后他惨叫了一声，咒骂戛然而止——压在Charles背后的重量消失了。

他迅速扭过头，看见Erik瘦高颀长的影子跪在地上，一条膝盖抵在某个奋力挣扎的人影咽喉位置，干脆利落的扭断了对方的脖子。

——那是Charles第一次见到Erik杀人，虽然他早有准备，但此时此刻还是有点儿说不出话来。

Erik摁着对方，直到那家伙彻底咽气，他这才从地上站起身——动作同样优雅迅捷，然而他站起身的时候，他的身影还是晃动了一下，似乎在忍受疼痛。Charles摸索着找到自己的上衣。

“你干什么来了？”Erik问他。

没有久别重逢的喜悦也没有欢呼，Erik的声音像一条绷得紧紧的绳索，凉冰冰的砸在Charles胸口。黑暗里，Erik的眼睛也闪着骇人的冷光，没有一丝一毫的温柔可言——他才杀过一个人，Charles告诉自己，强迫自己的声音听上去轻松一些，“我又没钱了。”

他套好上衣。

Erik的视线注视着他，不是那个照顾他的律师监护人的目光，而是一个彻头彻尾的令人捉摸不透的杀手，好像Charles搞砸了他的任务。

曾经Charles预想过无数次他们重逢时的画面，他来之前什么准备都没有就跳上了飞机，他知道他的举动一定会惹火Erik——他完全不了解Erik的计划，也不知道自己该做些什么说些什么，他打乱了Erik的计划，手足无措像个等待老师测验的小学生。然后Erik的视线转到别处——

“我猜，同一个借口使用两次……就不管用了，对不对？”Charles想要笑一下，但他的声音颤抖，听上去像是濒死的野猫。他垂着一只手看着Erik，哀伤从他的眼睛里渗透出来。

“我已经不是你的监护人了，”Erik咬着牙，“Moira没给你看那份合同吗？”

“你知道我永远都不会承认那玩意儿！”Charles也被激怒了，他朝Erik大喊。

“随便你吧，”Erik蹲下身，小心的把拖曳的力量放在完好无损的那只手上。刚刚为了杀死这几个家伙，他消耗了太多体力，现在发热的症状又来了，Erik只觉得浑身酸软使不上力气。

Charles站在原地没动——原本按照Charles的秉性，Erik以为他一定会扑上来；他被这个小家伙纠缠的没有办法，越是想要摆脱，Charles就缠他缠得越紧，让他一想起来就觉得头疼。但是眼下Charles站着不动，没有像他预料的那样，Erik又忍不住抬起头。

——Erik犯了一个错误，他不应该去看Charles。

他头一次看到Charles这么心碎，那双好看的绿眼睛里光芒全都消失了，蒙上一层痛苦的灰色——而这份心碎是他造成的，Erik觉得自己的五脏六腑都揪的发疼，但这是为了Charles好。他们之间越快结束对Charles越有好处，Charles还年轻，只要清理掉这些障碍，完全可能重新开始。

然而Charles孤苦伶仃的站着，好像一棵被风雨摧残过的小树苗，双手紧紧攥了起来，攥到全身颤抖。

“我受够了，”Charles小声自言自语，他盯着Erik，但是目光没有聚焦。突然他抬高了音量，牢牢瞪住Erik的眼睛，“我过腻了这种生活！”

Erik的心沉下去——Charles终于厌倦了他，对于一个像Charles这样的人来说，花费了十年才厌倦他，已经是个奇迹了。但Erik觉得嘴里发苦，他在自己快要承受不住之前迅速低下头，从刚才开始他没能愈合的伤口就在恶化，可他发现自己一点儿都不在乎。他终于又变成了一个人，他以前很适应那种日子，他猜他以后都不会再有重新适应的机会。

“你早就应该这样，”Erik满不在乎的回答他，胸口却像堵着一块石头。

Erik搬运尸体的手滑脱了一下，动作牵扯到他锁骨的伤，他倒吸了一口凉气。

Charles仿佛突然惊醒过来，迅速但磕磕绊绊地穿上自己的裤子，系好拉链。“你受伤了，”他几乎跌倒，慌慌张张地跪到Erik身边，“什么时候——”

“没什么要紧的大事，”Erik躲避开他，“如果你现在还能站起来，我们可以——”

“Erik！”Charles毫不客气地吼了一声，咬牙切齿的说，“我发誓我会追杀你到天涯海角。”

Erik瞪着他，Charles则颤抖着摸索Erik的领口。“我是认真的，”Charles对着Erik的脖颈和领口说，“眼睁睁看着你死在别人手上，还不如让我自己杀了你。”

不知道是不是他这句威胁起了作用，Erik没再躲闪，他由着Charles掀开他的衣服，然后Charles骂了一句粗口。

Erik身上的伤是人为造成的，他想不起自己上一次被受伤吓到是什么时候，但他此刻难受的要命。他想知道是什么人伤害到了Erik，在他离开纽约的这段时间，Erik都经受过什么——他早就应该回来，从一开始他就不应该让Erik把他踢上飞机。

“你回过家了吗？”Charles问他，“你身上全是医院消毒水的味道。”

Erik没有回答，Charles抬头瞥了他一眼然后继续说，“地毯下面有一把备用钥匙，我知道你不愿意在外面过夜——后院的树该修剪了，你身体不舒服我们可以请人，我想到了一个清理排水管的好办法。”

Erik一动不动，Charles在说这些的时候就像他们还在一起，就像那还是他们的家。

隔了一小会儿Charles亲吻上来，在漆黑一团的城堡里，他们两个跪在地上——Charles最开始吻得很温柔，嘴唇抵着嘴唇，试探着触碰Erik，随后他慢慢加深了这个吻——如果Erik不愿意朝他迈出这一步，那么就让他来。Charles很确信事到如今他们除了彼此几乎一无所有。他们谁都不完美，甚至还有一大堆致命的缺陷，但他们都是在黑暗中踽踽独行的可怜人，只能彼此相互搀扶着才可以走到终点。

Erik侧了一下脑袋，想从这个吻里抽身，他在Charles手上挣扎起来，Charles就扶住他的后颈，追着轻轻咬他的嘴唇。

Charles这会儿一点都不温柔了，他想让Erik感受到他的痛苦，但他仍然小心翼翼的不碰到Erik身上的伤口。Erik听上去呼吸发紧，气喘吁吁，他想要彻底挣开Charles几乎是不可能的。然而他忍耐着，不让Charles用舌头撬开他的嘴，因为他知道Charles是他不可能摆脱的瘾症，只要他尝过一小口——

Erik背后的走廊突然亮起来，有人打开了通向大门的吊灯开关。

“真是一对儿可人的小鸟，”一个腔调圆滑的声音在他俩身后开口。

——Victor Velazquez，Charles的心跳漏了一拍，他以为Erik解决掉了所有人才来找他，看样子是没有。

Victor装过消音处理装置的手枪抵上Erik脑后，“我就应该把你们两个都杀了，”Erik顺从的举起双手，Victor恶狠狠地说，“交易取消了，Lehnsherr，看样子你是不是忘记告诉黑王继承权事了，嗯？我还感到奇怪，为什么你的小东西能够自己进出城堡——我们现在就去古巴，让黑王决定该怎么处置你和这个小混蛋。”

Charles意识到他还是闯了祸，或许他应该让那几个想强bao他的人得手，Erik也就不需要为此暴露身份——他不清楚Erik究竟在谋划什么，但显然他的出现不在Erik的计划之内。

“Cis死了，”Erik的声音有一种引诱人的柔软，“Victor，早在我把你约出来之前他就已经死了。”

Victor皱起眉头，“什——”

“从来就没有什么交易，”Erik露出一个同情的笑容，“你在南美干得不怎么样，组织内部对此很有怨言。”

Victor用手枪枪杆在Erik脑后用力戳了一下，咬着牙，“肯定是你在中间挑唆。”

“如果你真的愿意这样认为，我也没有办法，”Erik说，“但是你知道，我一向同情弱者，Victor，Cis的死我有不可推卸的责任——”Charles看见Victor扣紧了扳机，他一下子跪直了身体，然而Erik只是继续说，“我的疏忽让Shaw意识到了我们的意图。然后他死了——现在，他的责任落在了我的身上。”

Victor大笑起来，“你想让我相信是Shaw杀死了他。”

“我的‘证词’，”他示意Victor搜他的身，在他上衣内侧的口袋里安静的躺着一只小小的磁盘，“我再说一遍，Victor，他的死我很抱歉——我知道你们交情匪浅，所以我请求你，帮助我完成Cis死前的心愿。”

Erik说的言辞恳切，他感觉到Victor的手枪放松了下来。

Charles一直牢牢盯着Victor，这时候也跟着松了口气。

“站起来，”Victor猛地拽了一下Erik的手肘，Erik脸色瞬间疼得惨白，但他没发出半点丢人的声响。

这是Erik Lehnsherr——Charles忽然意识到，这才是Erik Lehnsherr，他能言善辩蛊惑人心，他在战场上是一把淬了毒的利器，你不会相信他说的话，但你又不得不相信他——他没有朋友，他只有同谋和死敌。Erik这样说话这样思考，他已经习惯了这样的方式。这是个恶棍，在Victor把他押出城堡，押上飞往古巴的飞机时Charles忍不住咧了一下嘴，庆幸自己不是Erik的死敌。

Victor把他俩分开关押在机舱后排，即将跟Erik分开前，Charles尽力朝Erik这边弯着腰，他凑在Erik耳边，用不大于耳语的声音坚定的告诉对方。

“我不想做你的朋友了，Erik，也演烦了好孩子，”Charles抬起头看到Erik灰色的瞳孔里飘忽了一下——这个恶棍肯定又曲解了他的意思——曾经在他们最初相遇的十年前，Charles跟Erik说他们可以先从朋友做起，如今同样是他们两个，Charles盯着Erik的眼睛，用同样执着谨慎的口吻告诉Erik，“我不想再当你的朋友了。”

他说，“你是对的，我也不需要让你来当我的监护人。”

他说，“Erik，我会做你的情人。”


	8. Chapter 8

【八】

Erik有了一个大麻烦。

曾经他的麻烦只有一个，就是Sebastian Shaw跟他的团伙，再后来他有了Charles，而当这两个麻烦碰到一起的时候，Erik头一回感到自己有些吃不消了。

Charles被铐在机舱靠近安全门的位置，一只手无法离开一侧的扶手，他始终眼巴巴注视着Erik这边的一举一动，用热切的眼神询问他你还好吗，身体要不要紧。Charles皮肤白皙，有一道崭新的伤痕从Charles的脖子上蔓延到衣领子里，Charles还是受了伤。Erik咬了咬牙，朝飞机窗户的那一边侧过脸——这就是跟他沾上关系的代价：受伤，甚至是送命。

通向驾驶室的舱门被打开了，他们俩同时抬起头。Victor像踩着节奏似的走出来。

“你最好已经想清楚了该怎么跟黑王解释，”他跟Erik说，不怀好意的看向Charles，伸出手捏住Charles的下颌——因为疼痛，那张尖尖的、苍白的小脸都扭曲了，然后他拍了拍Charles的脸颊，力气大的像是在扇耳光。Erik的脸色阴沉沉的，在座位上紧紧抓住了扶手，可没有出声。Victor凑近了Charles，“我敢打赌，”他朝着Erik那里侧了一下脑袋说，“他还没有给你开过bao，是不是？你知道我们有多少人在想这件事，如果黑王把你留给我们——我们会好好对待你。”

Erik瘦长的指头攥着扶手，攥到指节白发，然后他忽然又放松开——他会杀了Victor，Erik想。

“我会杀了你，”Charles几乎是在同时跟Victor说，口气平淡冷静。

“真可怕，”Victor大笑，捏着Charles的脸颊，距离近的几乎亲在他嘴上。

“希望你决定好了站在谁那一边，”Erik突然说，目光盯着Victor，“在关键时刻，Victor，犹豫不决会要了你的命。”

Victor猛地甩开Charles——Charles重重跌回到座位上——他朝Erik走过来，每一步都杀气腾腾的，“Cis是不是就这样死的？不得不在你跟Shaw之间做出选择——你跟Shaw你们都是一路货色，Lehnsherr，”他揪住Erik的衣服，“你让我选？我来告诉你，我不选择，”他牙齿咬的咯吱咯吱响，“我会杀了你们两个。”

Erik的嘴角弯起来，“愤怒，”他看着Victor的眼睛说，“是个好东西。”

Victor把他扔到座位上，Erik不怎么优雅的踉跄着跌了一下，但他伸出瘦瘦长长的指头，拽住大衣的两侧，干脆利落的理了理自己的外套，等到他重新坐回去时，他依旧是那个擅长把自己收拾得妥妥贴贴的混蛋。

等Victor迈开腿，大步走去驾驶室指挥航线，Charles探过身体，拿手覆盖在Erik的手背上。他小心谨慎的抚摸Erik——Erik转动手腕想要挣脱出来，Charles一把捉住他的手掌。

“你烧的厉害，”Charles小声说，“我会想办法让你好受一点。”

“Charles——”在没有其他人看到的时候，Erik咬紧了牙，高烧的威力让他神志模糊。

“嘘，”Charles哄孩子似的安慰，轻轻抚摸Erik的手腕，他没再遇到多少反抗，于是Charles得寸进尺的寻找到Erik的手指，进而让两个人十指紧扣，“我现在没办法抱住你，”Charles晃动了一下手腕上的手铐，注视着他，“但是你可以靠在我身上，我能支撑你一小会儿——”

“Charles！”Erik从牙缝里嘶着声，他没有力气了，最让他恼火的是，在他神志不清的时候，他的身体会比他的理智先一步崩溃，他不由自主的想紧贴上Charles。他对自己的软弱感到气愤，然后Charles松开了他的手——Erik下意识地寻找了一下，但他很快恢复理性，紧握住拳头。

他落进了一个温暖的怀抱里，Charles别扭的迁就着被铐住的姿势跪在座位之间，搂住他，又在Erik头顶温柔的亲了一小口，“会没事的，”Charles继续用哄骗人的口吻说，“我是个魔术师，我会魔法。”

Erik很确信会魔法的那种叫巫师，但他没有咬文嚼字的去纠正Charles，事实上，当他昏昏沉沉的闭上眼，他毫无意识的往Charles所在的方向倾斜过去——有一双肩膀支撑住他，Charles像只小猫似的轻轻磨蹭Erik的脸颊，亲在他太阳穴上。

“睡吧，”Charles说，“我会照顾好你。”

如果在这个世界上Moira最想把谁揍一顿——曾经这个人是Erik Lehnsherr，现在她有了新的候选人，Charles。

“你怎么知道他们会去古巴？”Casal问道。

几个马戏团的小朋友裹着毛毯瑟缩在墙角，齐齐仰望Moira——他们以为这是去游乐场吗？几乎在飞机飞离地面的那一刻，CIA就已经锁定了他们的航向，不用费心去想Moira也知道Charles肯定是跑回纽约了——她是不太清楚当初Erik是怎么想的，他难道指望CIA拿链子拴住Charles吗？但他们没有通知Erik，最关键的原因是就连他们自己也联系不上Erik了。自打离开纽约，事情的走向就开始变得不受控制，Moira是第一个发现Erik失联的人，再后来他们意识到Azazel也返回了纽约——他曾经常常出现在Sharon身边，而Erik做过很长一段时间Sharon在组织内部的联络人，帮Sharon与他们窃取机密的对象牵线搭桥，他一直把Erik当成是出卖Sharon肉体的皮条客，因为这个缘故他们俩水火不容。

Moira用最短的时间追踪到他们丢失的飞机，然后飞到Westchester，结果只在楼顶发现了这几个共犯，Sean毫无悬念的供出了他们的主谋——Charles Xavier。

“我还能再要一杯热巧克力吗？”Sean举着手问。

Alex朝他怒目而视，“叛徒，”他说。

Moira一只手按住Alex的脑袋，往下压了一下，Alex揉着后脑勺闭上嘴，“注意言辞，小子，”她教训Alex，“而且也不是Sean报告的，你们起飞没多久，Charles就主动向CIA报告了你们的方位，他让我在城堡的楼顶接你们。”

“所以……看到军火库了吗？”Casal饶有兴趣地问道。

四个小家伙的眼睛瞬间亮起来，“——你知道Charles自己在城堡就有飞机吗？”Darwin憋着一口气跟他比划，“篮球场——”

“不对，其实那是个停机坪，”Sean马上打断他，“如果走下去——”

“——但你得先经过防空洞，”Alex看向Hank，“防核弹的，我敢打赌——”

“你该看看他那些仪器，老兄，至少领先人类二十年。”

Moira在他们背后清了清嗓子，几个小子重新陷入沉默，一个个像罪犯似的低下脑袋。

“他们一定会在古巴，”Moira挨个扫视这群偷盗飞机私自驾驶开过边境的犯人，“至少Shaw会在那儿，Lehnsherr不会放过这个机会，他一定会追过去。”

“他打算跟Shaw单打独斗？”Casal看起来为这个念头震惊不已，“他追随了几十年的大人物，他演的可挺像那么回事儿的——”

Moira摇摇脑袋，沉重的叹了口气。

曾经Charles问她为什么会加入马戏团，真正的原因是Erik Lehnsherr。CIA盯上他有很长一段时间，可惜一直找不到像样的证据，他们谁都知道扳倒Erik就能逮住他背后的那条大鱼，Moira一直在琢磨着该怎么引诱对方。然而是Lorenzo的死最终使他们走到了一起，Erik主动联系CIA，要求他们在马戏团安插眼线——“我需要你们帮我照顾一个人，”他是这样说的，“一个孩子。作为交换，我会保证Shaw在黑市的生意不再那么顺风顺水。”

所以一直都是他在纽约和南美的渠道间暗中作梗，无论Victor Velazquez还是Cisneros，他们谁都没那么大能耐撼动黑王这条大船，只有ErikLehnsherr，他一早规划好了自己的结局，这是一场无人生还的谋杀。

Shaw迟早会查出真相，迟早会发现一切是Erik干的，等到那个时候，他对Erik的惩罚可就不只是断几根骨头剥掉几片指甲这么简单了。

“你说Erik会不会已经跟Shaw交上火了？”Casal问道。

Moira看了他一眼，“最好不要，”她回答，“CIA不清楚Erik具体打算怎么对付黑王，但凭我对他的了解，我只能说Erik是个有毁灭倾向的顶级罪犯，你不会希望两个这样的罪犯碰到一起，那效果堪比原子弹爆炸。”

“所以我们会找到他，”Casal点点头，坚定的给自己鼓劲儿。

“我们能一起去吗？”Hank抬起脑袋，“你知道，我们差不多是Charles的朋友——可能是他唯一的朋友。”

“让我想想，”Moira依旧在生他们的气，但她已经准备去联络古巴方面的外勤人员，“也不知道这小子哪来的那么多好运，无论走到什么地方都有人为他着想。”

Erik他们的飞机着陆时，古巴天气晴朗，地面湿漉漉的，一看就是刚下过一场大雨。Victor让人解开Charles的手铐，等转到Erik这边的时候，Victor故意让手铐锋利的边缘楔进了Erik手腕的肌肤，他差不多跪在Erik身上，不管怎么看都像一幅色qing的虐恋chuang戏。

“或许我该连你也睡了，”Victor拽着Erik让他站起来，Victor的髋骨撞上Erik大腿，恶意的贴着Erik碾动。Erik比他在个头上高出不少，在他的手下从背后铐住Erik双手的时候，他恶毒的仰视Erik Lehnsherr，毒蛇一样想要爬上Erik Lehnsherr的身体。

Erik则居高临下的看着他，微笑起来，“为什么不呢？Cis愿意跟你分享一切。”

几乎就在听到这个名字的瞬间Victor愤怒着，但很快又顿住了——他一直都知道像Erik这样的人物，处在Erik这样的地位，对Cisneros来说是一种致命的诱惑力。当他头一次听见Cisneros用那种着迷似的口气提到Erik Lehnsherr，自告奋勇的要求Victor为他们联络见一次面时，Victor就知道。他毫不怀疑Cisneros会爬上Erik的床，假如Erik略加勾引，Victor敢肯定Cisneros会上钩。

“是你引诱了他，”Victor凶恶的咬牙切齿，“你的血管里流淌着毒汁，谁要是沾染上你，他就会堕落——”

Erik依旧笑着，不做肯定也不否认，他就那么看着，似乎在等待Victor自行领悟。

“真的是Shaw——”Victor喃喃自语。

“感情的世界很玄妙，”Erik勾着嘴角，一动不动的注视Victor，“为什么我想要向黑王复仇，Victor，我知道Cis一直是你的情人，他告诉我你们在南美时在一起的浪漫故事——我不会争抢你在他心中的位置，但我会为我的情人复仇，任何一个。”

Victor终于松开他的衣领，Erik注视着他脸色表情在慢慢改变，内心哀叹了一声：这又是一个未亡人。杀手的世界其实很小，他只能照顾到他自己的那个。

“来吧，”Erik站在门边，看着Victor朝门外抬了抬下巴，不动声色的引诱他，“Shaw在等着我们，没有多少时间了。”

他看到Victor梦游似的走向他，走到门口，“Shaw杀了他。”

Erik张了张嘴，像是欲言又止，然后Victor越过他，自己走下飞机。Erik在旁边跟着，他逆着光在古巴晴空万里的阳光下显得英俊而消瘦，就像个走下殿堂的神祗，即将降罚于世。

Charles此前从未到过公海，这里是深不见底的汪洋，云朵压得很低也很遥远。快艇驶近岛礁的时候，他看到海岸上站着几个人，最显眼的是一个骨骼锋利的男人，头发已经开始变白了——四十岁或者五十岁，穿着一身只应该去舞台上表演的礼服，上衣口袋里插着红色跟白色的手巾，笔挺得一尘不染。右边站着一个金发的女人——Charles没有见过，但他记得左边那个家伙，曾经去过马戏团看他演出，那应该也是Erik的同伙，因为他记得那家伙并没有坐到演出结束，而是中途离场——

“Azazel，”Victor愤恨的说，他没有对着Charles，而是瞪着Erik，“他为什么会在这儿？”

“友善，”Erik朝他弯下腰小声回答，“他是我邀请来观看演出的客人。”

现在Charles跟他站的位置很近，近到能够清楚感觉到Erik靠过来时候的压迫感，那种沉甸甸的张力，闻起来就像性——Victor刚才说他还没给他开bao，Charles明白这是一句该死的侮辱，但他的脸颊还是不可遏制地红到了耳后根。从少年时代起他就拥有的幻想却被另一个人说出来，Charles忽然觉得他的青春期可能要重新再来一次。

Victor押着他，把他押到那个穿着礼服的男人跟前，Azazel看到Charles之后，目光再投向Erik脸上时明显阴枭起来。

“黑王，”Victor稍稍弯了一下腰。

Shaw脸上的神色有一瞬间是错愕的，但那转瞬即逝，他张开手臂抱了一下他这位从南美而来的朋友，“我猜Erik已经替我接待好你了，”Shaw说，“旅途怎么样？”

“还不错，”Victor笑着回答，“只是着陆的时候遇到了一点儿小麻烦。”

没有人提到Cisneros，也没有人提到背叛，直到Shaw的视线转移到Charles身上——

“这个小子偷偷溜进了城堡，”Victor说，“找他的监护人要钱。”

Emma朝他们笑起来，“Erik，我早说过你要把他惯坏了，应该让他找一份能赚钱的工作，而不是像这样养着他，”她伸手抚摸Charles的脸颊，“他母亲是一个勤劳的女人，而你把他宠成了一个坏孩子。”

那是Charles第一次从别人口中听说自己的母亲，他不由自主的屏住呼吸。

“很快他就不再是我的负担了，”Erik用一种漠不关心的口吻说。

他已经不是了——Charles在心里想，尽管他决定好了要当Erik的情人而不是被监护对象，但Erik签署协议之后，他们原本紧紧链接的纽带就少了一条，Charles内心始终不太舒服。

“哦小宝贝儿，”Emma掐着Charles的脸，甜腻腻的说，“你今年多大了？二十四还是二十五？”

“Charles Xavier，”Shaw也看向他，“Erik，你该把Sharon的孩子管教好，她那么信任你——她曾经愿意托付给你一切。”

Charles看向Erik，从这个角度他看不到Erik脸上的表情，但他很清楚Shaw的话不是那么友善。

“我要是你，我都不会这么费事，”Shaw说，“他长得真漂亮，就像他的母亲——那双眼睛，能勾走任何一个男人的灵魂。”

“说说看你的计划，”这次是Victor开口，“我从南美运来了你要的东西。”

“价格呢？”Shaw也终于转移开注意力。

“价格适中，”Victor信口胡说，恶狠狠的瞪着Erik，“让你最优秀的手下跟我睡上一觉。”

Erik不带感情的朝他笑了一下。

“这就不归我管了，”Shaw回答，“Erik是个成年人，他知道该怎么照顾人。”

Charles抿住了嘴唇，很难说他现在心里是个什么滋味儿，他有所准备，他知道Erik不是什么善男信女，但他仍旧妒火中烧。他想起来自己不止一次在Erik身上看到过性的痕迹，有男人也有女人；他想起Erik勾引人的技巧、娴熟的挑逗手段，有可能在做生意时还用过更加赤luo裸的——Charles用力呼出一口气，紧紧皱着眉头看向远处的地平线。

——像个气鼓鼓的松鼠，Erik瞥了他一眼，无可奈何的想。

事实上，在领回Charles以后，他就很少再在床上勾引人了——Erik从不知道养一个孩子需要耗费他这么多精力——他最后一次尝试的时候甚至都没怎么成功，虽然他还是想办法解决掉了那个人贩子，可他依旧感受到自己被Charles搅得身心俱疲。这大概就是为人父母的初体验，即使在外应酬，家里这个小东西也一刻不停的占着他的大脑，他哪还腾得出时间跟人上床。更别提Charles在家等着他，那让Erik莫名其妙的生出一股罪恶感。

“跟我去看看基地，Lehnsherr，”Shaw换了一种称呼。

Charles也跟上来。

Shaw朝他看了一眼，冷冰冰的告诉Charles，“你留在这儿，我跟你的监护人有话要谈。”

Charles本能的想要张口反驳，然而Erik轻声说，“Charles，你在这里等我——跟Azazel呆在一起，别离开他的视线。”

“你还在发烧，”Charles提醒他。

Erik露出微笑，“我知道。”

“如果我陪在你旁边——”

“Charles，”Erik打断了他，那种监护人的口吻又回来了，听上去无可奈何好像还有点儿疲惫，他没有在责怪，但他的口气很清楚的在说我很累了Charles，请不要在这会儿跟我争辩。那种口吻让Charles想起他的母亲——那时候他一度想要讨好她，Charles咬住自己的舌尖，垂下手，他把手插在口袋里，不再开口说话，只有他那双眼睛在无声地发出抗议表明他很不高兴。

Shaw饶有兴趣地注视着他们俩，有那么短短两秒钟，Charles感觉Erik的神情像是会走上来亲吻他，至少会把他搂进怀里，然而没有，Erik回望着他，朝他笑了一下，然后转身走到Shaw身边。


	9. Chapter 9

【九】

海水的冰凉的，即使是在古巴直射的太阳光底下，Casal依旧感到海水沁人心脾的触感，沙滩是白色的，泛着柔软的光。他带着一小撮队伍从嘉嘉西里岛出发，绕过礁石林立的浅滩，奔向Shaw所在区域。他们穿着黑色的防护服，像一群海狮那样在水中游曳了一小短距离，最后钻出水面。

在此之前，他只在照片上见到过Sebastian Shaw，那是一幅欧洲战场的新闻报道，Shaw作为正义一方的盟友解救出了许多被囚禁的平民——Casal知道那只是个幌子，因为那些平民中有很大一部分人再也没有回家，其中就包括Erik和Erik的家人。他不太清楚究竟发生了什么，他只能猜测他们遇到了很不好的事情。在照片上Shaw比他此时此刻要年轻得多，现在他只是一个即将老去的小老头，再过上十年，他就不会是黑王了。Casal不由得感叹Shaw不会像他表现出的这样坦然，因为他会被新人取代——也正是因为如此，他才会如此多疑，如此迫切的想要抓住所有东西。

假如他不知道Erik的计划，他会说Erik Lehnsherr就是把他赶下台取而代之的那个。

“你有皱纹了，Shaw，”Erik Lehnsherr走在他旁边，消瘦挺拔，像一杆标枪。很难说此刻Erik的口气到底包含着什么样的情感，但Shaw很明显抵触跟衰老沾边的词汇。

“只是时差的缘故，”Shaw说。

Erik没有出声，这会儿他已经完全脱掉了大衣，拎在手里。他高挑的身影被剪裁得体的衣服衬托出来，没有人比他更适合完美这个词汇。

“你的小朋友，”Shaw朝Charles那边挥了一下手，“看得出他很关心你。”

“他母亲的遗产都在我手上，”Erik咧了一下嘴，“假如我死在他前面，他会被扔给下一个监护人，谁能保证那人是个什么样。”

“你就是个混蛋，Lehnsherr，”Janos在他俩身边说。

Erik无视了他。

“别这么说，”Shaw停下脚步，Erik和Janos也停下来，Shaw面对着Erik站着，“让你死在他面前，会伤了那孩子的心。”

最一开始Janos没能全然领悟。Erik Lehnsherr曾经是，现在也是黑王手下最锋利的一把武器，诚然，他们谁都犯过一些小错误：把心放错了地方爱上了不该爱的家伙，又或者手头紧张拿走了不属于自己的那份钱物，但是Erik——他就像是黑王身边永远不会出错的机器，精准而致命。南美市场失利——当然大家都乐于看到Erik受到惩罚，Janos大概是最卖力的那一个，Azazel希望保存他今后的战斗力，但Janos则恨不得让Erik Lehnsherr从此废了，再也爬不起来。断几根骨头不是什么会立刻要人命的伤，等他休养好，他依旧是那把凶器。

所以Janos没能搞明白Shaw的话，然而Erik同样停顿住，他朝Shaw利索的弯起嘴角，“我不明白你想说什么。”

——Janos太了解这个笑容了，他们在一起共事，曾经一起杀人，他知道这个笑容背后是Erik毫无保留的杀意。

Janos动作很快，几乎在一瞬间就掏出了枪，可是Erik比他还要迅速，在子弹出膛的前一刻他的腕骨就已经错了位。然而Shaw的杀手毕竟不是轻易会被击败的，Erik在地牢中挨罚的时候，他曾亲手制造了几处伤痛，他知道Erik忍受的折磨不亚于他眼下的处境。Janos的手肘对准Erik砸下去——没人能承受得住再次骨折的疼痛，就连Erik Lehnsherr也不会例外。然而没等他挨到Erik，Janos就被摁在了地上——

“你让这一切都变得太复杂了，”Shaw的声音冷冰冰的在两人背后响起，撞针敲在底火上发出咔哒一声脆响，“Erik，我把你看成是我的孩子。”

Janos感觉到压在身上的重量消失了，Erik慢慢松开他，跪在地上。这个曾经最让杀手们痛恨的恶棍此刻剧烈的喘着气，脸色白得就像海面上的浪花——看来他身上的伤确实还没有痊愈，Erik闭了闭眼睛，用力吞咽了一下咽喉，他喉结的软骨跟着上下起伏。

“在你杀死我母亲的时候，Shaw，”他呛咳了一阵，然后勉强压下短促激烈的呼吸，让自己的声音稍稍恢复正常，“你也是这么想的吗？”

“必要的牺牲，”Shaw说。

Erik跪在地上爆发出一阵凄凉的大笑，“你牺牲了我周围的所有人，让我变成了你的的孤儿——”

“所以才有今天的Erik Lehnsherr！”Shaw打断了他的话，举着枪踱到正面面对Erik的位置。

而Erik看着他，没有感激没有留恋的看着他，“我打赌你已经忘了我叫什么，”他顿了一下，而Shaw没有出声，Erik继续说道，“Max Eisenhardt——这是我原本的名字，在变成Erik Lehnsherr以前我还有另一个名字，”Erik听上去很哀伤，“就连我自己都快要想不起来了——二十三年前，我把我自己交给你以前，Shaw，我原本是另一个人——充满仇恨与愤怒，但还活着，还没有堕落。”

“那是个弱者！”Shaw冲他大喊。

“——知道我在想什么吗？”Erik盯着他，“这二十三年，唯一能够让我平静的念头就是杀死你，亲眼看着你下地狱——”

“但你失败了，”Shaw用手枪抵住Erik的额头，“现在要死的人是你。”

“我不在乎，”Erik的目光牢牢锁住Shaw，声音低沉，“我早就已经在地狱里了——在你把我变成孤儿的那一刻——我会在那地方等着你——”

“那么他呢？”Shaw朝他们走来的地方歪了歪脑袋，“——Charles？那个小东西还在等着你，”Erik的内心忽然涌起一阵抽痛，但他按了下去，不在此刻显露出他的苦涩，Shaw的眼睛里闪烁着恶毒的光，“如果你死了，他的监护权就会落在下一个人身上，让我想想看——Emma，我会把他交给Emma，他有一双那么漂亮的绿眼睛，实在是浪费，对不对，Erik？他也该跟他母亲一样，学会怎么讨好男人了。”

“我说过，他已经不再是我的负担，”Erik轻轻摇头，“他已经拿回了他母亲留下的一切，包括Westchester的那栋府邸。”

Shaw的表情渐渐扭曲起来，他所有的秘密被毫无保留的暴露在阳光之下——他早就应该想到，在Erik主动提出领养Charles的时候，这个混蛋别有图谋。

“上周我签署了文件，”Erik平静的告诉他，“Charles正式拥有了全部的行动自主权——他不再需要下一个监护人，Shaw，他在法律意义上成年了。”

二十五岁对一个正常人来说或许晚了许多，但他们生活的世界边界模糊，黑白难分。在他来送死以前，Erik已经安排好了自己的身后事。

Shaw咬紧牙齿，用最恶毒的语言诅咒Charles的母亲。

“你留在Westchester的东西，全都会变成证物，而我，”Erik说，“——则会成为审判你的人证。”

“你活不了那么久，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“如果我在古巴除掉你，这又会变成一桩悬案，城堡里的指纹全是你留下的，他们追查不到我头上。”

“证词，”Erik注视Shaw的眼睛，“还记得Cisneros吗？你想让我们互相撕咬，可你没想到我还能活着走出地牢——你指示Azazel跟Janos掰断我的骨头，因为你不想弄脏自己的手。一个连胳膊都抬不起来的家伙，根本不可能在地牢的厮杀里活下来——”

Shaw沉下脸，“我给了你武器。”

Erik毫无欢乐的大笑，“拴住我的锁链？”Shaw没再反驳，Erik盯着他，表情变得冷静严酷，“二十三年前，你杀死我母亲的时候就应该一同杀死我——我活够了这二十几年，我不在乎什么时候死去。”

Shaw咬住牙，连面部的肌肉在抽动。

Janos咽喉部位的软骨被Erik弄伤了，他艰难的呼吸喘不上一口气，但他听完了整段对话，他看着Erik，脸色憋得发青。他知道Erik要死了，没人能跟Shaw这样说完一席话之后还活着，他如释重负的平躺到地上，等着那一声枪响，让子弹结果掉Erik Lehnsherr可悲的一生。

突然，他的眼角瞥到一个晒得黝黑发红的西裔人人影——

“我发誓我会杀了你们所有人。”

——是Victor Velazquez。

人这一生中有很多状况始料未及，爱情，就是其中最神秘不过的一种。它在坚硬的土壤里生长开花，简直突破了生命的极限。

目送Erik跟Shaw消失在岛礁背后，Charles又一次开始了他漫长的等待。他坐在沙滩上，用手撩了一下刘海，Azazel盯着他。

“Sharon Cruz是你母亲？”

“Xavier，”Charles头也不回的说，“Sharon Xavier是我母亲。”

Azazel不屑一顾的哼了哼，“你应该知道是谁杀死了她。” 

Charles扭过脸，第一次上上下下认认真真的打量Azazel。

“——不要跟Lehnsherr搅在一起，”Azazel说，“你会伤了你母亲的心。”

“是我母亲要他做遗嘱执行人的——”

“胡说八道，”Azazel回答，“你母亲最不可能把你交给他，在Sharon快死的时候，Lehnsherr是把你硬生生抢走的。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛重新看向远处的大海——他一直以为他是Erik不得不接受的负担，是他母亲硬塞给Erik、而Erik出于某种难言的感情被迫接受的累赘。

“他伤害过你吗？”Azazel走到他身前，“打过你，或者……对你做过你不愿意的事。”

除了Erik把他踢出纽约的前一晚，他跟他动了手——Charles一直在想，要是那天晚上他主动告诉Erik他硬了，告诉Erik他有一点儿喜欢那样挨打——呃，大概刨除掉他哭到几乎咽气的部分——Erik会是什么反应？

“我是他的情人，”Charles说。

有一小会儿，Azazel没再出声打搅他，两秒钟之后，Azazel的声音难以置信的抬了上去，像被踩到尾巴的耗子，“你是他的什么？”

“情人，”Charles回答的很坦然，“我守着他，在他受伤的时候，我会照顾好他；无论他想要对我做什么，我都会满足他。”

“太可笑了，”Azazel恼火的自言自语。

Emma则在一旁完全笑出了声，“小家伙，你知道你的监护人Erik Lehnsherr有多少位情人？”

“那不重要，”Charles的心脏疯狂跳动起来，他告诫自己他现在二十五岁，而Erik比他整整大一轮，在他之前Erik当然会有情人，也可能现在他们还保持着那种关系，但是Erik每晚都回家，几乎从不在外过夜——他们搞不好已经分手了，没关系，他会变成Erik的最后一任，“我爱他。”

“Erik勾引过的人能绕上赤道好几圈，但是他没有情人，”Emma说，“一个都没有。”

——噢……

Charles忍不住又眨了眨眼睛。原本他就对这些人没多少好感，现在他们又企图中伤他跟Erik的感情。

“你想不想知道为什么？”Emma循循善诱。

“因为他是个冷酷无情的混蛋，”Charles不带感情的回应。

四周沉默片刻，然后Azazel告诉他，“因为他们都死了。”

“Erik从不给别人留下自己的弱点，他就是一把刀，只有锋利跟血腥这两个形容词。”

他又没说要改变Erik什么，Charles有点儿生气的想，假如Erik希望，他可以一直做那个混蛋，Charles会守着他——他俩已经这样生活了十年，他们一点儿都不了解Erik。而与此同时，Charles又不可避免的感到一阵窃喜：Erik不需要他们，Erik只要有他就足够了。Charles为他的小心眼泛起一股歉疚——他应该希望有更多人喜爱Erik的，但他并不真的希望。

突然，从岛礁背后传来一声枪响，Charles迅速站起身。Emma拉住他，竖起一根指头放在嘴唇上。Charles对她怒目而视。

“可怜的小家伙，”Emma戏剧化的垂下嘴角，“我们就是你今后的监护人啦，如果你想的话，”她的手背沿着Charles嫩生生的脸颊磨蹭，“——你也可以在我们中间挑选情人，很快你就会发现我们中的绝大多数没那么多忌讳——你想选择多少个都没有关系。”

Charles浑身血液顿时变得冰冷，“出了什么事？”

“Lehnsherr死了，”Azazel的目光中闪着一丝痛快与哀悼并存的感情，“他为他犯下的罪付出了代价。”

一瞬间Charles感到他的世界天旋地转——那不会是真的，Erik——

“你最好不要过去，”Emma拦住他，“黑王对叛徒的惩罚不会多好看，即使是对我们来说——”

Emma的声音猛地顿住，她抬起头，一下子眯起眼睛，“Victor呢？他去了什么地方？”

善良人会与善良人为伍，而阴谋家则会同阴谋家为敌。在Azazel的一生中，他从来没想过自己会甘愿变成Erik Lehnsherr阴谋中的一枚棋子，他认识Erik Lehnsherr的时候，Azazel很不愿意承认，但他不得不说Lehnsherr正处在整个组织的巅峰。他一直以为这小子是黑王最忠实的一条狗，他也始终搞不明白为什么Sharon会同意把自己的儿子交给Lehnsherr看管。在他看来，这个世界上有许多人比ErikLehnsherr更适合做父亲。不过Azazel不太在意，Sharon的儿子身上流着的是另一个男人的血，Brian Xavier，那是个头脑聪明的自大狂，在欧洲战场上被当作是英雄，直到很久以后才娶了他的第一位妻子，也是唯一的一位；大概到死他也没弄明白，他的妻子是个间谍，而把他妻子送到他身边的人最终害死了他。

Azazel从没去看过Brian的儿子，而且Lehnsherr始终把那小子护的紧紧的，去看Charles就意味着他将不得不跟Lehnsherr碰面，那又是Azazel宁愿死也不想做的事。

他痛恨Erik Lehnsherr，不仅仅因为Erik Lehnsherr是黑王的一条狗，也因为在他心里，他觉得Lehnsherr该对Sharon的死负责任。毕竟Sharon的最后一任上线是Lehnsherr，他没能保护好这个女人，让她受了苦。Sharon断气的时候Lehnsherr就在旁边，假如有可能，Azazel不介意让Lehnsherr也同样死去。

他被召回纽约是黑王的决定，但在那以前他就已经计划好了，他要回到Sharon受难的地方，他像一个被圣母召唤的信徒，无论经历多么遥远的长途跋涉，总归是要返回故土。当然他也从来没有跟Lehnsherr核对过那个小小的阴谋计划——他们不需要默契，他们也从来没有默契，他只知道Lehnsherr注定要死，那么就让他成全他这点小心愿，也算是为Sharon的死亡付出了应有的代价。

那声枪响过后，他的机会来了。

Emma与黑王是一对儿，他们看到Victor不仅没死还被Lehnsherr带到了古巴，全部怀疑一下子尘埃落定，原本的计划是这样的：让Shaw干掉Erik Lehnsherr，而Emma则同Azael一起杀死Victor。不过他们不知道Azazel——等Emma反应过来Victor不见了的时候，这个阴沉沉的男人已经封锁住了Emma的出路。

“该死的，你跟Erik，”Emma痛恨的咬牙切齿，“Lehnsherr你们是一伙的。”

Azazel保持了符合他特征的沉默。

电光火石的一瞬间，Charles明白过来Erik让他跟Azazel留在一起的用意。他拼命朝那片岛礁跑过去——Erik可以回头再抱怨他不听话这件事，目前最关键的问题，他要亲眼看一看对方才能够安心——Azazel顾不上他了，Emma或许是个女人，然而她同样强悍，可能对Azazel来说有些过于强悍了。Azazel后知后觉的想Lehnsherr一定是在报复他说他变弱了这句话。

Charles很快越过岛礁，看见了那几个人。

Shaw中了一枪，刚刚那声枪响肯定让子弹射穿了他的肩胛骨。Victor躺在地上一动不动——没有Erik，Charles不知道自己的心是应该又揪起来，还是该松一口气。Shaw原本摁着自己肩膀上的枪伤，等Charles出现，他抬起脑袋，眼睛一下子钉在了Charles身上。他还握着枪，鲜血从他手臂的伤口流淌下来，染黑了整条胳膊，一直滴落到地面。

他朝Charles举起手毫不犹疑地扣下扳机，但他的手枪被鲜血浸润了，除了滑扣时错误的提示音，什么也没发生——Charles怔怔看着他，直到Shaw举起手开了枪，Charles才想起自己应该感到害怕，他应该逃跑——Charles猛地转过身往大海的方向跑，他不适合近身搏斗，实话实说，他不适合任何方式的打斗，他听见Shaw在他背后恶狠狠咒骂了一声，那把失去效力的手枪被用力甩到地上。Charles一脚踩进沙滩，他失去了平衡摔倒在地，而Shaw的速度很快，像猎食的老鹰那样靠近了他，Charles想爬起身，下一刻他就被踩回到了沙子里——

“Lehnsherr！”Shaw摁着他摸索到那把手枪，“——我数到三！”

直到这会儿Charles才深深体会到什么叫恐惧，他躺在古巴的海滩旁边，越是挣扎自己就越会往下陷，他觉得自己快要窒息了——忽然，Shaw举起枪托用力抽在他脸上，Charles被打得侧开脸，锐利的金属划开了他颧骨的肌肤，火辣辣的灼烧感刺激得他直掉眼泪——他不知道自己有没有叫喊出来，或许有，因为他的耳朵里在嗡鸣，他肯定得了脑震荡，虽然很轻微，但足够他难受上好一阵。

Charles的手找到了Shaw的胸口把他用力推开，不过他的的力气微不足道，他没有Shaw或者任何一个杀手那样强劲的骨骼——他感觉到Shaw仅凭一根大拇指摁到他的肋骨中间，摁进了他神经密集的胃部上方。剧烈的疼痛模糊住了他的视线，等他再回过神，Charles意识到他嘴里灌满了风，嗓子因为嘶喊而充满了腥甜味。

“Charles，”Shaw喘着气，用他最温柔迷人的声音说，“你的监护人——他犯了一个不可饶恕的错误，而现在我要在你身上讨回对他的惩罚——喊吧，小东西，喊得越痛快越好，嚷得让全世界都能听见我在对你干什么，”然后他悲哀的摇摇头，“Erik不会理睬你的，他是个懦夫，是个胆小鬼——他逃命去了，留下你在这儿——”

Charles感觉到Shaw完好的那只手手掌沿着他的裤子滑进他的大腿内侧——他觉得自己的呼吸停住了，他恐惧万分的并拢住双腿，但Shaw把他掰开，那把手枪硬邦邦的形状抵住了他——Shaw压根儿没有费心去找，只是用力抵着他，准备在下一个能塞进去的地方，把这只手枪整个填进Charles体内。

Charles忽然意识到他会死——老天，他要死在这儿了。

他在Shaw手上拼了命的挣扎，咬紧了牙——“我让你喊！”枪托离开了Charles的大腿，再次用力轮上他的脸颊。

在泪眼模糊的疼痛中，Charles明白过来Shaw的意图：他在利用Charles的惨叫逼迫Erik出现。

刚刚那声枪响之后Erik肯定活了下来——他跑去了什么地方？Charles只能猜测那是安全的，他从来没有这么清晰的意识到自己正在面临一项生与死的考验。

而他不会再出声了。

无论Shaw会对他做什么，他都不会再发出任何声音。Charles的心脏疼痛起来：他要死在这儿了，死在没有Erik的地方，死的毫无尊严——但他是一个杀手的情人，他也会作为一个杀手的情人死去。他想起他跟Erik在城堡里的那个吻——那还是他的初吻，假如Erik知道那会是他们最后的一个吻，Erik会回应他吗？会不会让他亲的时候就没那么心不甘情不愿的了？哪怕只是给他一点儿安慰的假象，他都能心满意足的为Erik去死。

Charles打起哆嗦，他咬住嘴，徒劳的想要把Shaw推开。他能感觉到那玩意儿滑到了他括约肌的边沿，尖锐锋利的棱角再往里伸——他绝望的昂起脑袋，浅浅的抽搐着呼吸——他真的要死了。

再然后——

“放他走，Shaw——我会让你杀了我。”

Erik。


	10. Chapter 10

【十】

Charles今年二十五岁，事实上他感觉自己很早之前就到这个年纪了。在他短短的二十五年生命里，他有许多个名字——他是核武器专家Brian Xavier的儿子，是间谍Sharon Cruz的孽障，他是马戏团团长Lorenzo最头疼的捣蛋鬼，也是Erik Lehnsherr在世仅存的亲人。

实话实说，假如有得选，他可能会想要变成Erik血缘上的亲骨肉——那让他们本就扭曲的感情变得更加不像样，但他不在乎，他跟Erik的关系会比其他所有人加起来还要亲密，让Erik即使想要否认也没有可能。

然而他毕竟不是。

Shaw从地上站起来，却没有松开Charles，他一只脚踩在Charles的胃部，恶意的往下压——Charles忍不住痛苦的抽了一口气，但他很快咬住嘴。他知道自己此刻要多凄惨就有多凄惨，他浑身上下都是沙子，脸上挨过那两下之后也不会有多好看，还有他的裤子——Charles感觉到鲜血让他的裤子紧贴在大腿上，他瑟瑟索索的在Erik面前并拢膝盖，拼命吞咽喉结想把泪水咽下去。他看着Erik——Erik刚刚掉进了海里，Victor出现的时机并不在他的预料之内，他原本以为Victor会更愿意对付Emma，但是他忘了Victor来古巴的初衷不是为了杀人，而是为了寻找Cisneros失踪的真相。

他最先想要朝黑王开枪，但Janos扑上来扑倒了他，然后Erik夺走了他的武器，他跟Janos两个人在地上翻滚，直到Erik开出了那一枪。

事实上，这个锁骨才刚拼到一起的男人还是失去了准头，没能打中Shaw致命的部位，Janos把他推下了悬崖，自己也栽了下去——这里不是十米跳台，这是古巴海岸线上石块嶙峋的岛礁。

Erik浑身上下都像是刚被捞上来的，衣服紧紧贴着他的身体，显露出他骨骼和肌肉的外型。Shaw很快意识到Erik的脸色比Janos好不了多少，全身上下在抖，从悬崖跌下去，即使是这家伙也受了重伤——可他很清楚Erik还活着，当他没能在悬崖边看到Erik的尸体时，他就知道这个杂种一定还活着。

“我会让你们两个死在一块儿的，”Shaw说，然后他眨了一下眼睛，“哦，我改了主意，还是让你们到死也不能团聚——这个主意更让我解气。”

他用一只手拖着Charles，把Charles往悬崖边拉扯，锋利的石块在Charles皮肤白皙的胳膊上划出一道一道的血痕。Erik超他俩走了一步，那一步走得很不稳当，好像随时都会瘫倒在地。

在Shaw背后的悬崖边响起一阵马达嗡鸣，他低下头，看到穿着黑色潜水服的CIA警员正一排一排的绕上来。

“你叫了帮手，”Shaw脸色狰狞，垂着受了枪伤的手臂。

Erik的笑容也惨白得根本称不上任何胜利，他说，“你真的以为我会跟你单打独斗？”

“Emma，”Shaw盯着他，喃喃自语。

“别假装你还有心思关注别人，Azazel会好好照看她。”

Shaw困惑的眯起眼睛，“Azazel？”海浪得呼啸声在他们脚下此起彼伏，终于Shaw的眉头舒展开，但紧跟着他把手里的枪攥得咯吱咯吱响，“我就知道Sharon！她会勾走每个男人的灵魂——我最得意的助手，我的孩子——”

“你根本不配提到这个词！”Erik跟他一样狂怒着，一字一句的大喊，他的声音粗粝像漂浮在巨浪中的行船，他咬着牙从咬紧的缝隙里说，“你让你身边所有人的灵魂都备受煎熬，你真觉得Sharon会无动于衷吗——她爱Brian，为此她的后半生都活在痛苦里——你让我控制她，安排好她的一言一行，好吧，我告诉你，Sharon害怕Charles落在你手里，不得不放弃Charles的监护权，那是她这辈子最不愿意做的事！她的健康一落千丈，就没再从病床上爬起来——Charles是她唯一的孩子，你知道Sharon有多恨你吗——”

Charles忽然觉得浑身血液都仿佛凝固了。

他的童年习惯于讨好自己的母亲，为她向父亲撒谎，为她遮盖形形色色的丑闻，就为了让他的母亲不要抛弃他。他等在酒店大堂假装自己什么都不懂，再后来他的父亲出了意外，他最终还是彻底失去了他母亲的宠爱——那种痛苦是他这辈子难以磨灭的伤痕，他一直生活在这样的阴影里：不管他怎么努力，他视作珍宝、他爱的人最后都抛弃了他。

他愿意放弃所有的自尊所有的一切就为了多一会儿温情。

Charles感觉到有水珠顺着他的脸颊往下流淌，原来他得到过爱——他一直不知道。他以为Sharon躺在病床上时不会想要见到他，他让她想起自己是个间谍，依靠出卖肉体为生的女人。但他不知道他的母亲为他忍受痛苦。

或许那并没有改变很多事，但这么多年以后的第一次，他感觉到他终于可以跟他死去的母亲和解了。

“Sharon曾经跟我提到上帝，”Erik悲哀的笑着摇摇头，“但是上帝不会保佑我，Shaw，因为你还活着，”Erik一步接着一步的朝着悬崖边走，他的脚步颤抖，双腿虚弱的打着晃，但他仍旧在挪动——步履蹒跚的往前走，“你以为我搜集你的罪证，是为了送你进监狱？不，我搜集你的罪证是为了使你无路可去，但是法庭审判不了你的罪恶，我会亲手杀了你。”

Charles感觉到他的身体悬空了半边，Shaw把他拖到了悬崖的边沿，Shaw的脚移动到他的腰侧，用力踢了踢Charles的肋骨，再然后他凶狠的抬起腿——

在那不到半秒钟的瞬间，Erik扑了上来。

这个男人是狮子也是猎豹，他已经到了强弩之末的程度，可他的爆发力仍旧惊人，Erik捉住那支拼命打滑的手枪，而Shaw的手肘用力磕在了他的咽喉上——Charles在他们脚边挣扎着去抓可以稳住自己的物体，他的手上被划出了血，骨头和嫩肉都骇人的外翻着——粘稠的鲜血让他抓不牢靠，Charles猛地打了个滑，身体侧翻过了悬崖边。

“——Charles！”

是Moira的声音，他们最终还是登了上来。

Charles想要叫一声Erik的名字——他们得救了，他们不会再有死亡，然后他听到自己耳边有一阵筋骨错位的酸响，一具身体像一袋沉重的面口袋那样砸在他身上，连带着他一起直直坠了下去。

Sebastian Shaw最终还是死了。

Moira探着头看向悬崖下方一动不动的尸体，不知道自己是该感到欢欣鼓舞还是难过。她其实一早就知道Erik不会让他活到接受审判那天，这个混蛋之所以跟CIA联手不过是因为Charles。

Shaw失去生气的身体在跌下悬崖的那一刻压到了Charles身上，Charles没有那么强悍的力气，无法支撑起两个人的体重。Erik在他坠崖的前一刻抱住了他，但Erik之前受伤太重，只够他们在悬崖上挂一小会儿。Erik抱着他松开手，跳了下去，他自己先摔在地面，然后Charles再温和一些的落到他怀里——Charles闭着眼睛，软绵绵的呼吸起伏，惊惧交加和疲惫让他累坏了。

他感觉到有人温柔地亲吻他，用舌尖分开他的嘴唇——Charles张开嘴，迫不及待地吮吸那条舌头——他成功了吗？Charles的心脏狂跳，在Erik能够反悔以前追逐上去。Erik在小声地笑，听上去无可奈何。Charles紧张的吞咽着，好像有什么小药片顺着他的喉管让他吞进了肚子里——没关系，他可以等会儿再纠结这个。

“还想当我的情人吗？”Erik很轻的问他。

其实Charles不需要任何身份，他已经占满了Erik的全部人生。

Charles换了个舒服一点儿的姿势蜷着，他的大脑很晕，身上也软绵绵的使不出力气。但他知道Erik在这儿，就在他身边，他只要伸一伸手就可以挨到——

“睡吧，”Erik说着跟他在飞机上一模一样的话，抚摸他的后背，“我会照顾好你。”

CIA把他们俩捞上来的时候，Erik从始至终都紧紧抱着Charles，仿佛一点儿都不在意自己身上的伤口，Emma安然无恙，被铐了起来，而Azazel消失了。

“口服镇定剂，”Erik告诉Moira。他打横抱着他的“小情人“，把Charles安稳的放在小床上，他拿手慢慢梳理Charles柔软的头发，“让他好好睡一觉。”

“你真是熟门熟路，Lehnsherr，下次能不能先打个招呼？最起码告诉我该让医院派两架直升机过来，”Moira叉着腰，口气里恼火的成分跟讽刺一样重。

Erik露出笑容，但他的目光自始至终都牢牢注视着Charles——这小子从一见到他就好像不要命了一样：一会儿要当他的情人，一会儿要代替他去送死。他知道Charles很敏感，Charles一定是感觉到了他们分别的日子，所以才这么闹腾。在城堡里的那个吻，Charles强横却又惶恐，吻得毫无技巧却那么用力，想用专横无知的爱来消磨掉惴惴不安的恐惧，那让Erik的心都跟着疼了。

Moira跟他一起看着Charles，那个小人儿安静的躺在救护车的病床上，与世无争。隔了一小会儿，她抬起眼睛看向Erik，“Janos怎么办？”她有点儿于心不忍，但Erik必须跟他们合作，除了他没有人能再抓住黑王的其他同谋，她说，“CIA找不到Janos的尸体，不会漂到海上——”

Erik没有出声，他让自己的手指穿插进Charles被阳光折射成棕黄色的头发里，扶着Charles的后颈给Charles调整好睡姿。

“Erik，”Moira沉重的叹了口气，“CIA需要你出具一份名单，欧洲、北美、南美——黑王所有基地的其他同僚——你能够想起来的一切。”

“你们用不着担心这个，”Erik跟她说，视线依旧舍不得离开Charles的脸，“我会给这件事情收尾。”

Moira疑惑地皱起眉头，突然她又舒展开，眼睛一下子睁大了，“你不打算留下来？”

Erik看着Charles温柔的摇摇头，“会有很多人想要我的命。特别是Victor跟Cisneros死了以后，我需要从纽约销声匿迹一段时间。”

“大概要多久——”

“说不准，可能是几个月，也可能要好几年，”Erik说，“给我跟Azazel准备一架飞机和逃亡线路，我们安定下来以后，我会再联系你。”

海滩上到处都是巡警和CIA走来走去的声音，Moira停顿住了，用不敢相信的口气问他，“你不等Charles睡醒？”

Erik摇头，“等到他睡醒我就走不成了。”

他很确信自己不会再有离开Charles的力气，现在道别对他来说都已经很艰难。

古巴的阳光倾洒进车厢里，照在Charles的小脸上，他的额头和颧骨都被刮蹭出了血痕，脸颊红肿着，嘴唇也开裂。Erik伸出手，心疼的用指节碰碰Charles的脸——从Charles十五岁到现在，他就舍得跟Charles动过一次粗，而那一次Charles因为兴奋剂的效果哭到险些背过气去。Emma说得对，他要把这小子宠坏了，但他看着Charles忍不住又觉得自己做的还不够好。Charles是他能遇见的最美好的生物，Charles值得更好的——Erik的心又抽痛起来。

“这小子是真的喜欢你，”Moira有点儿难过的说，“他追了你一路，直到这会才逮住你，你都不知道我把他带出纽约的时候他是什么样——”

“他还年轻，他还会再喜欢上别人的，”Erik说——他不能再说下去了，他觉得自己眼眶发酸，声音也沙哑起来，“等再过一段时间……他会慢慢忘了这些噩梦，然后……他会重新开始。”

“Erik——”Moira止住自己的话，她看着Erik低下头，在Charles的鼻梁上颤抖着亲了一下，他的动作小心翼翼的，好像生怕弄醒了对方；他停在那儿，Moira意识到他攥紧了双手，骨节发白，他全身都在发颤——这个混蛋哭了，Moira想，如果是在此前，她根本不相信Erik Lehnsherr会掉眼泪。但Erik深深吸着气，最终重新抬起头。

“如果，”Erik顿了顿，他的嗓音嘶哑得难以出声，“有可能的话，我会回来找他，但是别告诉他我在什么地方。”

——这是他的小情人。

他的小情人曾经央求他不要再爱上其他人。

我不会再爱上其他人了，Erik用只有他自己能听见的音量，小声在Charler耳边说，你已经占满了我的心。

Azazel在岛礁背后一处偏僻的角落里等待Erik，他点上一支香烟靠在石头上——那小子说要给Erik Lehnsherr当情人，他根本不知道当一个杀手的情人要付出什么样的代价；但他说的那么肯定，仿佛理所当然他们就会在一起似的。他就像Sharon——可他又比Sharon幸运，Azazel不想承认但不得不承认，Charles爱上的人为他的爱改变了那么多，都要变的不像是那个恶棍了。

他扭头看到Erik走出了救护车，朝他藏身的地方走过来。Azazel又深深吸了一口烟，然后漫不经心的递过去。

Erik挑高了眉头，“——这玩意儿会害死你。”

然而等他说完，Erik还是拿在手上也分享了一口。

“现在去哪？”Azazel问他。

Erik身上的衣服还湿漉漉的紧贴着他，但古巴海滩的阳光已经让他头发里的水晒干了一半。

“东欧，你的大本营，”Erik说，Azazel眯起眼睛盯着他，而Erik只是毫不在意的耸了耸肩，又吸了一口香烟。

Shaw在那里发家，他们也将从那里先开始瓦解。离开纽约的这段时间，Azazel已经在东欧开始了瓦解计划，Erik朝他了然于胸的笑了一下。

隔了两秒钟，Azazel勉勉强强地说，“你要付水电和房租，Lehnsherr。”

一周之后，哈瓦那中心医院。 

一周之前从古巴海滩回来，Charles是在心脏抽搐的疼痛里睡醒的，知道自己又一次被抛弃了。他慢慢把自己裹在被子里，觉得医院空调开得太大，吹得他眼睛发干喉咙发痒。

“——主体建筑没有做出过什么改变，但是假如你需要，我们可以给地下室再做一次全面检查，”Casal抱着厚厚一沓文件，站着Charles病床床边——Charles背对着他，一动不动，Casal合上文件夹，有点儿担忧的坐下来，“Charles，你还好吗？”

已经过去了一个礼拜，Moira始终躲着他不肯跟他通话也不肯跟他见面，Charles明白她是不想被自己追问Erik的去向——但她不可能躲他一辈子。CIA给Westchester的城堡做了一次全面检查，确保Shaw没有在里面留下什么奇怪物品。其实那座府邸曾经属于Erik，Erik不会伤害他——好吧，不会像那样伤害他。

“你父母的卧室基本保持了原样，但我们得取走一部分危险品。”

Charles无声无息。

Casal在他背后叹了口气。

Charles又把自己蜷了起来，等了很久，他沙哑的说，“我一直想要一个小书房……以前在纽约，我占用Erik的酒柜——他的品味糟透了，老是那几种。”

“Charles——”

“——有一次我跟他说我想要一个小书房，但事实上我知道，他的武器都藏在酒柜背后的隔间里——这样等到他下次再出门，我就会知道他带走了什么。”

这是属于他的小游戏，他不知道Erik去了哪里，也不知道Erik回去见谁，但至少他想知道Erik还会再回来。

他的爱或许是有点儿扭曲的，因为Charles的童年不同寻常，但爱，就是爱，不会因为任何东西而发生改变。他猜测他对Erik的感情是复杂而纠缠，不被世俗认可，他没有经受过正常引导，难以分辨出其中的差别——他爱Erik像一位父亲，也爱他像一个情人，他们没有任何血缘关系，却比父子更加亲密无间。

他是Erik唯一在世的亲属，也是Erik唯一的情人。

“我会找到他的，”Charles小声嘟哝，把被子拉过头顶，“等我缓上来——我会找到他。”

春夏交接的时候纽约阳光明媚，Moira从海外赶回巴尔的摩，又一刻不停的赶到Westchester。

“我发誓我真痛恨给那个混蛋照顾孩子，”她一边跑上楼梯一边咬牙切齿的捶打楼梯扶手。

Charles等在最后一级台阶旁边，双手插在裤子口袋里，看见Moira他露出微笑，抽出一只手示意Moira——“吸气，”他笑眯眯地说，“没有死人，也没有炸弹袭击——就是一次小小的暴乱。”

Moira打断了他毫无诚意的关心，“直接给我看教堂的影像。”

Charles撇了一下嘴，然后转身领着Moira去他的书房。他让Hank把实时传输画面投射到宽大的白色墙壁上。“Alex在现场，”他跟Moira说，“我想让Scott去接他，Sean一个人足够对付这种场面。”

Moira双手叉腰瞪着他。

“我看你不是挺有一套的？为什么电话里说的好像地球要毁灭了一样？”

Charles在宽大的扶手椅里转过小半圈，他面朝向屏幕在键盘上轻轻敲打，荧光照在他侧面的脸颊上。房间里一片沉默，安静到Moira以为Charles已经忘记了自己的存在。

然后Charles的手顿了一下，他依旧盯着屏幕——

“他的伤好得怎么样了？”

Moira没有出声，她垂下手，紧紧抿住嘴唇。

Charles手指的指尖敲着桌面，今晚头一次显得有些急切跟不耐烦，“英属维京岛上前天死了一个偷渡客——Azazel干的，我知道——但Azazel是自己一个人，没有跟他在一起——我知道他肯定是受了伤，所以才让Azazel把他留在了后面，”Charles深深吸了口气，他一再告诫自己要有耐心，Erik只是受伤又不是送命——“他不想让我去找他，我就不会去的，Moira！”Charles的口气不可避免的烦躁起来。

他听见自己的声音回荡在书房上空。

Moira又沉默了一会儿，这才开口，“他失踪了。”

Charles猛地抬起头。

“原本McGovern应该是他最后一次，但Azazel说他三月份就离开了埃及——”

Charles忽的一下推开椅子，从座位上站起身，Moira继续说，“在波多黎各前一阵子有一小波人自称是黑王的信徒，”Charles抬起眼睛紧紧注视着Moira，“不过后来证实那就是一群无知大众，想要利用这个博人眼球——”Charles攥起拳头放在嘴唇边，他磨着牙，Moira沉下声音，她严肃的看着Charles，“CIA相信Erik就在那儿。”

——这个混蛋。

Charles的目光亮起来——Moira已经很久没见过这样的Charles，每当他看见Erik时他就会不由自主的露出这副神色，洋溢的兴奋跟快乐像火炬一样燃烧着。Charles低垂下视线，想要忍住自己的笑容，但他掩盖不住，他内心的愉快那么明显——

“最后一件事，”Moira跟他说，“CIA同意给他一个新的身份——如果你找到他，替我转达给他，他可以用回他原来的名字，如果他想，”Charles一颗心早飞到了波多黎各，又耐心又不耐烦的听着，“——证人保护计划不是一劳永逸，但可以给他省掉不少麻烦。至于他自己，”Moira顿了顿，她的表情忽然有了一点儿隐藏的揶揄——她大老远被Charles叫回来，就为了给他俩当丘比特信使？想都别想。

Charles看着她，Moira把指关节摁得脆响，她解气的说，“CIA认为他依旧缺乏判断是非的基本能力，所以——他得给自己找一个监护人。”

Erik的监护人，Charles在唇齿中间品尝着这个称呼，Erik在等着他的新监护人带他回家。

【结尾】

波多黎各岛，圣何塞。

“要是我不来找你，Erik，我什么时候才能再见到你？”

——Charles。

他的小情人追踪他很有一套本事，Erik一直都清楚，他能躲过CIA的雷达，却一定会被Charles给翻出来。

Erik在黄昏暗淡的屋子里依旧举着手，保持着妥协的姿势——眼下，这孩子火气不小，他决定放低姿态不招惹对方。Charles轻轻把手放在Erik的后背上，一寸一寸小心谨慎的抚摸，寻找Erik可能受伤的部位。等那只手颤抖着摸到Erik的锁骨——他曾经被折断过，不过那已经是很久以前发生的事了——Charles的体温实在太过滚烫了，Erik忍不住躲闪了一下。

“别动，”Charles的声音怒气冲冲的，但他的动作却很温柔，嗓音也仿佛久未使用过一样粗粝沙哑——Erik无奈的再次举起手臂，但这一次他慢慢环住Charles，像是要把Charles搂进怀抱。

Charles从裤子口袋里掏出来一张折的平平整整的纸，他抖开了，啪一下拍在枕头上，距离Erik的脑袋只有那么一小点儿距离。

“这是什么？”Erik挑起眉头问他。

“你的卖身契！”

“卖——嘶，轻一点儿，Charles——”


	11. Chapter 11

【Max Eisenhardt】  
“——Charles！”Erik半真半假的恼火，侧开脸不肯再让Charles吻他，也拒绝再跟Charles重复自己的名字——要是让给他取名的亲人听到他在拿这个名字干什么，Erik想都不敢想他的母亲，或者父亲会是什么反应。

“小气鬼，”Charles嘟哝着，骑在Erik怀里折腾，反正不管怎么样，Erik总不会让他摔下去——Charles得寸进尺的追着亲吻Erik的嘴唇，“Max Eisenhar——dt。”

Charles把头一个音节拔高，又把最后一个音节咬得很重，舌尖儿挑上去，再压下来含住Erik的。

“英国人，”Erik跟他说，“你咬得太重了。”

Charles压根儿没在听，他用舌头刺戳Erik的耳垂，又深情又温柔的舔Erik的腮帮子，然后这小子抬起眼睛——那双始终像噙着眼泪的好看得绿眼睛，哀求Erik，“再跟我说一遍吧？”

——Charles是故意的，Erik当然知道，但Charles折磨得他太厉害，除了妥协，Erik根本无法脱身，他张开嘴——Charles用力吮吸他的喉结——Erik在颤抖的呻吟里又被迫重复了一遍自己的本名。

老天呐，Erik沉痛无比的想，他大概以后都没办法再直视这两个字了。


End file.
